Stars in Her Eyes
by milkintheam
Summary: Princess and social pariah, Lucy Heartfilia can't help but be concerned when her new pink-haired prison partner decides to whisk her off to his village full of 'criminals' in an attempt to save her life. But with malevolent forces working against her and no pleasant future in sight, does she really have a choice?
1. Cursed

**AN: Welcome to my new fanfiction. Consider this me stretching my writing muscles. I'm pretty excited about my first multi-chapter fic and I hope everyone enjoys it. I know some of the concepts are a bit over-done but I hope that I've added enough new elements to make that irrelevant. **

**As always, reviews are greatly anticipated and appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Big thanks to my beta-reader evil-is-here from Tumblr for reading through this for me, you're the best.**

_Stars in Her Eyes_

_Cursed_

**July 1st X767**

It was a time to celebrate. The queen of Fiore had given birth to a baby girl.

But there was no joy to be found in the kingdom that day.

The queen lay dead and the child…

She was cursed.

King Jude looked into the eyes of the infant that killed his beloved wife and he was shocked and terrified by what he saw.

Her eyes were black like the night sky, tiny pin-pricks of light buried deep within them.

Everyone knew that children were born with blue eyes that would likely change as they grew but the howling, red-faced baby in his arms didn't seem to know or care what was normal.

She was beautifully, frighteningly abnormal.

Her body glowed with an ethereal light that seemed to originate from within. It was a stark contrast to those piercing dark eyes. The glow blended well with the pale blonde curls that lightly dusted her soft head. She was like the moon in a world built for the sun.

_A child of the nigh_t, he thought as he struggled against the urge to end the fragile life in his hands.

Then he looked again to the serene face of his wife. She looked so peaceful, so happy even in death. He knew she would never want him to kill their child no matter how much of a monster he truly believed she was.

It was an omen. This child would bring about the end of his kingdom. There would be no more Heartfilias on the throne of Fiore after this.

So, he made a decision. He would not kill the girl. He would give her a name, raise her, but he would never love her. He couldn't. He felt nothing when he looked at her. Her crying was an annoyance that interrupted his grief. Her life would be that of a parasite, living off what he could provide, unable to give back anything of any use.

"Hades." He called for his closest advisor. One of the few people he could trust to keep this atrocity a secret.

"My king." Like a ghost, the older man appeared at his side without a sound.

"Call for a soul seer. Be discrete." The king never took his eyes off the girl.

Hades's gaze had been drawn as well, a knowing look making its way on to his face.

"Yes, my king."

* * *

"My lord, I have examined the child."

King Jude looked to the small man in front of him. He was not much bigger than the infant he was there to examine, balding, and frail looking, but there was something in his eyes. Behind the lines that were a testament to his age, there was deep sense of knowing. His eyes held a wisdom that the king knew he would never possess: the wisdom of the ancients.

"And?"

"My lord, your daughter is not evil." His voice was low, careful, as he bowed his head before his ruler.

"Can you hide her deformity?" That was the real reason he had been called. King Jude knew for certain that the girl was cursed, evil intent or not.

"…well, yes. There is a spell that can hide the glow, but-"

"Then I suggest you cast it. No one can know of her…condition." He had no kinder word for his daughter's abnormalities.

"Understandable, my lord. However, you must not think ill of her. She is not the monster you imagine." The tiny man looked at his king, his gaze asking him to understand.

"I don't care what she is, only that you can make her appear human." There was no room for argument in his tone.

The old man sighed and the sound was filled with unhindered sadness and deep disappointment.

"I can conceal her light. However, there is nothing I can do to change her eyes. They are a window to the soul and can not be tampered with."

King Jude had known not to hope for a miracle. With eyes like the night, she would never be an asset, not even in marriage.

"That will have to do." As long as he kept anyone from getting too close, perhaps they could be mistaken for a deep brown.

"It is far too late to say she died at birth. There are already rumors spreading amongst the civilians that she is being kept hidden because she is deformed." He could not feed into the gossip. If he was to keep the people under thumb, he had to squash anything that made him look weak. Including the rumor of a monstrous offspring. The omen would not be lost on the superstitious people of Fiore.

"That is all, seer. Cast your spell and leave. You'll be well compensated. Never speak of what you have seen here." He flicked his wrist in clear dismissal.

The seer gave him a pitying look but nodded his head in understanding before he turned and left.

* * *

**July 1st X784**

Lucy was bored. She'd already been to her fencing lesson, her tutor had gone home for the day, and she was forbidden from going riding anymore because last time she had ridden off the castle grounds. It had taken hours for the knights to find her and herd her back towards the castle.

But at least it had been fun. For her.

She sighed and glanced at her full book shelves, searching in vain for something she hadn't already read five times. Sometimes she liked to write stories of her own to escape the confines of the castle, but she wasn't in the mood today.

With a frustrated groan, she rolled onto her side and shoved her face into a pillow, screaming. She was going crazy. Seriously.

Rolling onto her back, she slammed her fists into the bed and sat up. Maybe a walk around the grounds would do her some good. That thought in mind, she drew herself off the comfy mattress covered in the finest silk bedding money could buy and walked over to her vanity.

Lucy scrutinized her reflection for a moment. Her hair was a mess from the mask she'd used in fencing earlier. Or maybe it was from rolling around in bed? She shrugged to herself and took a look at her clothes. They were wrinkled and crooked. Now that was definitely from the rolling. She quickly ran her slender fingers through her pale blonde hair, wincing whenever they caught on a particularly stubborn knot. Satisfied that her head was presentable, she contemplated changing her clothes but decided against it. Instead she pulled on her bodice to straighten it out and ran her hands over the stiff fabric of her skirt before nodding to her reflection in approval.

Good enough.

She slipped on her most comfortable pair of riding boots and quietly stepped into the hall. There were very few people around, she noted. Most likely preparing for tonight's celebratory banquet. Princess Lucy was finally of marriageable age and it was traditional to hold a ball. The king had never been a fan of balls so she was to have a feast instead.

It was irritating.

She always wondered what it would be like to dance with someone, but she'd never had the opportunity. No one in the castle even touched her, let alone offered to dance with her. With the exception of her friend and maid, Levy, no one dared come within a foot of her unless it was necessary to her safety.

Like when they had to drag her back after she rode off the grounds last week. Even then, they'd asked her to please come back without a struggle. Please. They were desperate to keep as far away as possible.

Lucy let loose a dejected sigh as she made her way down the wide staircase that would take her to the exit. She made sure to stay close to the banister as a few stray staff hurried quickly past her, sticking to the opposite wall like they were pulled there by some unseen force.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she ran directly into a solid mass of person.

An embarrassed flush spread across her cheeks. "Excuse me! I wasn't watching where I was-"

"Ah, Princess. What a lovely surprise." Lucy froze, the red fading from her cheeks as she took a cautious step back. Her foot missed the stairs and she stumbled. A large, cold hand grabbed her firmly by the wrist before she could fall.

"You really should be more careful." She refused to meet the man's eyes as his thumb slowly caressed her exposed pulse.

"Yes, of course, councilor Hades." She wanted to yank her hand away from him, but already knew the consequences for disrespecting the king's most trusted advisor.

"Where were you heading in such a daze?" She felt bile rising in her throat as he took a small step closer.

"Just to the grounds, councilor." Her voice was quiet, calm. She wouldn't betray how nervous the older man made her feel. She tried to discretely dislodge his hand and felt his grip tighten just slightly in response.

"Be careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your birthday of all days." To an outsider, his words would sound like friendly advice, but to her it sounded more like a warning.

"I'm just in need of some fresh air." _'Please let go of me.'_

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Hades released his hold, taking a step away.

"Then enjoy your walk. I will see you at the banquet tonight." It was a promise.

"Yes, councilor." Lucy kept her eyes glued to the floor until she heard his footsteps round the corner at the top of the stairs. Then she almost ran the rest of the way to the castle grounds.

As soon as she was outside, she looked at her offending wrist in disgust. She'd have to take extra care to wash it later. Councilor Hades had always made her feel uneasy, ever since she was a child. His eyes had always held some kind of secretive promise that made her shiver. Now that she was older, it seemed he took every opportunity to make her uncomfortably aware of his presence. He touched her, unlike most people, but she wished that he wouldn't.

Collecting herself, Lucy decided she needed that walk even more now. With a deep breath, she let herself move without destination. This was supposed to help soothe her nerves and she wasn't going to let Hades ruin that for her.

Her feet led her through the gardens which were alive and vibrant in the bright spring sun. The air was sweet with their smell and she inhaled deeply, savoring the comforting scent. She'd been told that these gardens had belonged to her mother and the king took special care to make sure they stayed beautiful. The only reminder of his wife that he allowed to exist.

Aside from her, that is.

Lucy had been informed on many occasions that she was the spitting image of her mother. The queen had been elegant, kind, and breathtakingly gorgeous. Talk like that made it difficult for her to believe she was anything like the woman. She was clumsy, irritable, and generally a mess. She cared very little about how she looked most days. And why should she? No one ever saw her anyway. She often wondered if every princess was kept locked away like she was, but she seriously doubted it.

Sudden yelling in the distance caught her attention and Lucy could never resist the draw of her curiousity. She had very little else to keep her occupied, after all. She listened closely and realized it was coming from the back gate. So, most likely a delivery for the kitchens. She turned and headed to the back of the enormous castle.

By the time she reached her destination, the gate was already closing behind a group of soldiers who were clustered around a large cage. She didn't bother hiding, she was the princess after all, and just stared openly, trying to see what was inside. A flash of pink caught her eye and she mentally cursed the men standing in the way of her gaze.

Eventually they did part and Lucy's night-sky eyes locked onto a pair that seemed more animal than human. They were the deepest gold she had ever seen set into a stern, but, she'd admit, attractive face that was framed by a shock of pink hair. She wanted to examine him more but found that she couldn't take her eyes from his. It was like he was searching inside of her, rooting around in places she didn't know existed. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable in an unfamiliar way that left her trembling.

He never blinked, never stopped staring at her like she was staring at him. They probably would have stayed like that forever if a guard hadn't broken her line of sight. Lucy released a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, lifting her shaky hands to clasp the front of her dress.

What just happened?

She stood rooted to her spot, eyes glued to the ground in front of her for a long time. She was shocked, afraid, and…curious. She was very very curious about the strange man. He had felt familiar and yet wholly foreign to her at the same time. He set a spark alight inside of her that she didn't understand. She was torn between wanting to know more and wanting to know nothing at all. He was both terrifying and fascinating to her.

Curiosity almost always won with Lucy.

Decision made, she planted one booted foot in front of her, intent on following the group down to the dungeons if she could, but a small hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Lucy?" The familiar high-pitched voice drew a grin to her face. Lucy turned around to face her best friend with excitement.

"Levy!" Her smile dropped rather quickly when she realized that the small bluenette was not smiling back. In fact, she looked a little peeved.

"Lucy!" She planted delicate hands on her hips. "You should be getting ready for your banquet! Not doing…" she gestured broadly at everything, "…whatever it is you're doing."

Lucy immediately threw on her best kicked puppy face. "But Leeeevvvvyyy." She whined jokingly. "I don't even want to go to the stuffy old banquet." She said with a pout. Besides, there was a mystery just begging for her attention.

The petite maid wasn't budging. "It's YOUR banquet. You have to go. Besides," now it was Levy's turn to put on her guilt-trip face, "you know the king would have me fired if I let you miss it."

That was true. King Jude was not known to be forgiving when he didn't get his way. Lucy sighed, defeated.

"Fine, fine. Take me away!" She held out her wrists as if waiting to be shackled. Levy just giggled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's go make you look like a princess." Levy liked playing dress-up with her way too much, but Lucy let her pull her back towards the castle. She couldn't help glancing back in longing at the entrance to the dungeons.

Just who exactly was that boy?

* * *

In true Levy fashion, the maid had her cleaned, dressed, and down to the banquet hall in time for the feast. She was wearing one of her more elegant dresses, all pearls and pink ruffles. Her pale hair had been brushed and piled delicately on top of her head with just enough left loose in the front that, if the need should arise, she could bow her head and cover her strange eyes.

When she arrived, Lucy took her seat to the right of the king, who didn't even spare her a glance. Hades took the seat to the right of her as other important councilors and diplomats from within the kingdom made their way to their respective places. She tried very hard not to scoot her chair as far away from Hades as possible. It was better not to draw anymore attention to herself than she would already be receiving.

The appetizers were served with wine as various political subjects were addressed between the men. Most of them had brought their wives and daughters, but none dared to raise an opinion in the presence of the king. The women were all like her, silent and unobtrusive. She struggled to keep her composure as she constantly felt Hades's eyes on her. Again, she refused to acknowledge his gaze. It would give him too much satisfaction to know she cared.

After the main course, the king drew everyone's attention to the front of the table. Lucy dropped her head slightly, letting her loose hair cover her face.

King Jude stood from his seat.

"As you all know, we are here tonight to celebrate Princess Lucy's ascension into adulthood." His eyes briefly moved to the top of her head and then back to his audience.

"As of today, the princess is old enough to marry." _And produce an heir more suitable than herself. _The sentiment wasn't stated, but it hung in the air like a choking fog. She thought he would end it there with a toast, but the king surprised her.

"As luck would have it, there is already a worthy suitor seeking her hand." She couldn't help it, her head rose so quickly she thought she heard something in her neck pop. Ignoring it, she gave the king a look that could kill. Why hadn't she been informed of this? A pool of dread began to settle in the pit of her stomach.

King Jude raised a glass and looked to her right, disregarding her obvious displeasure. "Councilor Hades has had a growing interest in our young princess for quite some time. I am of the opinion that their union could only bring good fortune and healthy children to this kingdom!" Applause rose around the table and Hades stood to receive it with mock humbleness.

Lucy, on the other hand was trembling. Not with fear but rage. She was absolutely seething behind her shield of hair. She could feel the angry tears stinging her eyes as she ground her teeth in fury. How could he do this? He'd had nothing to do with her for seventeen years and now he thinks he has the right to make her decisions for her? Marry Hades? She got sick at the thought. Never. She would never marry that man.

She wasn't all that surprised when her fist crashed down on the table, rattling the dinnerware and stifling the celebration. Everyone went silent, staring at her with surprise.

"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" King Jude's voice was low, dangerous, but Lucy was far too angry to care about the consequences she would face for her actions.

"Never…" one quiet word, barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?"

She shot up from her chair so fast she knocked it over, glaring at the king with every ounce of anger, hurt, and frustration she could muster. Mouths around the table dropped in shock. The women gasped and the men cleared their throats. She ignored them.

"I will NEVER marry councilor Hades!" It was a yell this time, she didn't want to be misunderstood.

"You will marry Hades. He is better than you could ever hope to find in a husband." Calm and calculated threat laced his words.

"I swear, I will die before I marry that man!" His tone made her even more furious. Lucy was so angry, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold back the flood of tears if she stayed any longer. Not willing to cry, even the furious tears she was feeling now, in front of the pompous, overbearing, and patriarchal men at the table, she gave the wood one last punch for good measure and stalked out of the room, slamming the ornate doors behind her.


	2. Escalation

**AN: Chapter two for a late Christmas present. Pease enjoy. Another big thank you to my beta reader evil-is-here on Tumblr for being so good to me. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Escalation_

* * *

By the time Lucy made it to her room, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. As soon as she closed the door behind her, her anger left her in a puff of smoke. She tried desperately to grasp it, to use it as a barrier against her other emotions, but it slipped through her fingers leaving betrayal to take its place.

How could he do that to her? Sure, he'd never had anything to do with her, but she was still his daughter. Couldn't he see there was something rotten inside the councilor?

Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she leaned against the cool wood behind her. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this. The king would never back down. He thought she was cursed and had no chance of ever being courted by another man. Without her marriage, there would be no Heartfilia heirs to take the throne. The diplomats would sooner execute their flawed princess than let her rule.

A small knock against her back drew her away from her desperate thoughts.

"Yes?" She could have hugged herself for managing to keep her voice from breaking.

A familiar comforting voice answered. "Lucy? It's me. Can I come in?"

She spun around and yanked the door open. When the blue-haired maid saw the state of her, she immediately enveloped the sobbing girl into her thin arms.

"Oh, Lucy. I heard what happened at dinner." Levy pulled away and nudged the distraught girl back into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Levy, w-what am I going to d-do? I can't m-marry H-Hades." The smaller girl wrapped her arms around her again and stroked her back as they sank down onto the plush carpet together.

Levy could understand Lucy's pain. She knew that the councilor was not a nice man. In fact, he gave her goose bumps every time she accidentally made eye-contact with him.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." The girl had a couple of ideas on how to get her friend out of this predicament but only one of them was safe. "Why don't you go talk to the king?" Lucy looked at her as though she'd grown another head.

"No. Seriously." She forced the blonde to focus on her, to try to understand where she was coming from. "The way I understand it, you didn't do a very good job of making your point at the banquet." Her tone chastised, making Lucy flush a little with embarrassment.

"Maybe if you go see him, try to talk to him, and explain your point of view…" she trailed off there, seeing comprehension in her friend's face.

"I've never really spoken with him before…" she was so uncertain and Levy couldn't help but smile a little. She sometimes forgot how vulnerable the princess really was. She'd been deprived of so much in her life, touch, conversation, a parent's love… she never let on how much it had to have affected her, but, in some ways, Lucy's growth had been stunted. Her confidence when it came to other people was one of those.

"He's still your father. It couldn't hurt to try." Levy had her doubts about the king, but surely there was a parent in there somewhere.

"I know for a fact he stays up late every night working in his study." The bluenette gave her friend a pointed look.

"Then…I guess it's worth a shot." She didn't sound like she really believed that, but gave Levy the best smile she could muster.

The maid nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, let's get you out of those stuffy clothes before you go."

Lucy let a real smile burst free. "Oh yes, please."

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Lucy was wandering the halls of the castle nervously. Not because she didn't know where she was going, she just wasn't sure she actually wanted to go there. After Levy had left she'd been tempted to just forget the entire plan and flee for the border instead, but she knew that wouldn't work. She was too inexperienced to try and face the world by herself. She'd only been outside of the castle grounds a few times and those were spent mostly evading pursuers. She didn't know if she could survive on only the knowledge she'd gained from books and her average skills at fencing. It seemed farfetched.

After long minutes trying to decide the best course of action, she did eventually leave her room. She'd been intent on marching straight to the king's study and telling him why there was no way she was marrying Hades. As the door had come into sight, ajar with dim light leaking through the crack, her feet had taken her, quite against her will, down the closest flight of stairs.

At that point, she decided it was probably best she try to work out some of her nervousness before she faced him. Lucy hadn't really had a new destination in mind when she started walking, but wasn't all that surprised when she found herself wandering deeper and deeper into the castle. She knew where she was going after she'd by-passed the kitchen, grabbing an apple on her way, and the exit into the gardens. Her curiosity was leading her towards the dungeons and the boy with the golden eyes.

She bounced the apple around in her hands absently as she strolled down the rough stone steps that led her into the bowels of her home. It was a stark contrast to the lush carpets and marbled walls of the building above. The castle was kept warm during the chilly spring nights by strategically placed hearths scattered throughout, but the lower halls were drafty and dark. The closer she got, the more it smelled like human waste and mold. She scrunched her nose up in distaste. Maybe it would be better to just forget about this. It definitely wasn't worth the stench…

But her slippered feet betrayed her thoughts and she continued to travel lower and lower. As the light began to grow brighter ahead of her, she listened closely for the expected banter of the guards. What she heard was not the drunken jokes she was expecting. There was a snap and then some harsh yelling which had her slowing her pace. Another snap and the words started to sound like questions.

"What are you?" Another snap.

She thought she heard a different voice murmur something indistinct, but couldn't be certain.

"Your eyes give you away, beast!" Another snap, "now, answer!" Close enough to peek around the corner, Lucy almost lost her balance as she took in the scene.

The pink-haired boy from before was there, shirtless, his wrists bound by a chain that dangled from above his head. Two guards stood tense in front of him, glaring, while another stood behind, a leather whip wrapped around his knuckles.

They were torturing him. Because of his eyes…

"I said answer, monster!" The man who spoke raised his hand in signal and the guard with the whip poised to send it hurling at what she knew must already be a shredded back.

Before they could move, she stepped out from her hiding spot and cleared her throat with more confidence than she felt. The sound drew the attention of everyone in the room, including the stranger hanging from the ceiling.

"Princess!" Three heads bowed in acknowledgment but the prisoner's face remained blank.

She quickly removed her eyes from him, not wanting to get lost in his gaze again.

"What's going on here?" Lucy tried to project authority that she didn't have, but they didn't know that.

Never lifting their heads, the smallest one answered. "Interrogating the prisoner, as the king ordered."

The king had ordered this torture? She really shouldn't have been so shocked. He had never given her any reason to think he wasn't cold and brutal.

Now what? She was here, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted to be alone with the strange boy who piqued her curiosity and made her feel things she'd never felt before.

Then, an idea formed.

"I'm certain you all must be hungry. There is food sat out in the kitchen for you." That wasn't a lie, she'd seen there was in fact food waiting to be eaten when she was walking through.

The men all shifted nervously. "Princess, we can't leave the prisoner unguarded. He's dangerous."

She gave the man in question a good once-over and decided he didn't really look all that threatening hanging from some chains and bleeding like he was.

"Then I suggest you make it quick. I will stay and make sure he doesn't attempt to escape." Not that she thought he could, or that she could do anything about it if he did.

"But Princess…"

"That's an order. We can't have our soldiers down here starving all night." She heard a stomach growl and knew she had won.

With three deep bows they promised to only be gone a few minutes and quickly rushed off to feed their empty guts. Lucy was beside herself with pride at her accomplishment which almost distracted her from the original reason she needed them gone until she heard the jangle of metal chains and remembered the presence of the battered boy.

She approached cautiously, careful not to make direct eye-contact. She wasn't certain he had been close enough to see her cursed eyes before, but he definitely was now and she didn't want to risk her own life just to satiate her curiosity.

She walked around to his back and gasped at his injuries. There were multiple raised welts across his bare shoulders, but a few of them had actually opened and were steadily oozing blood. Instinctively, she reached out a hand for them, but snatched it back when she caught herself. Instead, she just gazed at them sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered it under her breath but saw the boy jerk like she'd yelled it at him.

"S'no big deal." Despite knowing that he'd heard her, Lucy hadn't expected a response, but she covered her surprise well.

"I'm sure it's painful." She began walking towards his front, examining his architecture and deciding it was beautiful, in spite of the injuries. He was lean muscle and tan skin lightly dappled with scars from old wounds that were barely visible in the dim torch light.

"I've had worse." She made her way to stand in front of him, still shamelessly examining him. She was confused by her feelings. His body was making her stomach feel strange, like there was a flock of birds flapping around inside of it. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest restlessly.

Lucy drew her eyes from his washboard abs to dare a look at his face. To her surprise, he was smirking down at her.

"You enjoying the view?" His question had Lucy blushing and sputtering ineptly.

"I was just- it's just- hmph!" She crossed her arms in indignation.

The pink-haired man laughed at her. _Laughed at her!_ All those wounds and he was laughing? It was enough to make her forget her frustration and just listen to the wonderful sound.

"How can you be happy?" It was a mystery to her. "You're chained to the ceiling and bleeding, but you can still laugh?"

His laughter died down but a smile lingered. "I won't be here long." He yanked on his bindings, "something like this can't hold me."

She gave him an incredulous look. "How could you possibly get out of chains?"

"I have my ways." His eyes seemed to flash, drawing Lucy to look into them against her better judgment.

She could feel them pull her in. At this distance, they weren't just gold. They were a gold-laced green at the iris and faded to rich amber at the edges. They were vibrant and alive. They were like a meadow on a warm summer day. She could feel herself become a little envious of those eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." She was surprised that those words didn't belong to her, but to him.

She shook her head, "They're cursed. Not like yours." Again she caught herself reaching out to touch his skin and again she pulled herself back. He gave her a strange look.

"Cursed? That's stupid."

Her gaze thinned into a glare. "It's not stupid. It's the truth."

He rolled his own eyes at her. "They're _eyes_. How can they be cursed?" He thought for a moment "you can see out of them, right?"

She nodded, confused.

"Then they aren't cursed. They're working just like they should. Besides, I can see stars in them. It's actually really cool." His blunt statement caused the red to return to her cheeks. No one had ever complimented her eyes before.

Not knowing how to respond, she changed the subject, leaning back a little to regain some personal space. "So, why are you down here? What did you do?"

He looked offended. "I didn't _do_ anything. They just lugged me in here 'cause they're afraid of me."

Lucy didn't understand. "Why would they be afraid of you if you haven't done anything wrong?" That didn't seem right.

He looked directly into her eyes, her soul, before he said, "I'm different from you and them. I'm an animal."

That caught her off guard and she took a step away. His face had been so cold, so blank when he said that. It was a far departure from the person who was laughing just a little while ago.

"I don't understand…" Before he could explain, Lucy heard the clanking armor of the guards returning from their break.

She glanced at him quickly, "I want to know your name."

It was his turn to be surprised, but only for a moment before he gave her a warm grin. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Princess! You shouldn't stand so close to him!" Before she knew it, one of the guards was standing between her and the prisoner.

"You're right, of course." Lucy was still staring at the boy whose face had returned to a mask of indifference. "I should….really be going." Though she really didn't want to.

"Have a good night, your highness."

"Ah…yes. You too."

They continued to look at each other until she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Lucy knew she had to put the strange boy out of her mind. The whole point of going out was to talk to the king and it was getting late. She hoped he hadn't already retired for the night. If she missed this chance, she'd probably lose her nerve.

* * *

_Deep breaths. The worst he can say is no._ She tried to convince herself that he couldn't do anything too bad. He was very intimidating but he was technically still her father.

The hallways were dark, but not entirely deserted. As she approached the corridor that would take her to the king's study she ran into a servant, knocking the tray she'd been carrying out of her hands with a crash.

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde dropped to her knees and began gathering up the discarded bits of glass that had broken upon impact with the cold marble floor.

"Oh no, Princess. It's my fault! I should've been paying more attention!" The voice was familiar and Lucy squinted through the dark to make out the face. She almost fell face-first into the mess when she realized who she had the bad luck to run into.

It was Hades most trusted servant, Ultear. Rumor had it she was far more than a maid for the councilor. They said she had mysterious powers that she used to wipe out enemies of the state. Some even said she was Hades's lover. Lucy didn't put much stock in rumors, but it didn't make the elegant woman any less intimidating. She had sharp brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing. Her hair was long and cut in severe straight lines. Her pale skin was offset by the bright red lipstick she always wore. Tall and curvy, she'd be intimidating to any woman.

"Uh…no. It was definitely me not watching where I was going." Lucy laughed nervously and continued picking up the shards of cups. She hissed when one sliced into the sensitive tip of her finger.

"You leave this to me, Princess." Ultear took both her hands in her own, pulling the blonde off the floor.

"But…" Lucy really didn't feel comfortable leaving the other woman to clean up the mess she'd help make.

"I insist." She pushed her a step back.

"Okay. If you're sure…?" Lucy absently wiped some blood onto her skirt.

Ultear made a shooing motion. "Go bandage your finger. I can clean this up." Lucy nodded and slowly made her way past the other woman. She didn't think she seemed as bad as everyone said she was.

Just a few more steps and Lucy was at the door to the study, light seeping from beneath it telling her the room was still occupied. Taking a couple of steadying breaths, she knocked before she could back down.

"Enter." A deep voice answered her.

Softly, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

"Oh my god!" The scream woke Lucy from her trance, but everything was still foggy.

What was she doing? She looked around.

The study.

Right. She was talking to the king. What was that about again?

People started piling into room, mostly dressed in clanging armor with swords which they pointed at her, but there were also servants peeking around the door frame with shocked looks on their faces.

What was going on? Why was everyone so surprised to see her?

She looked down at her hands.

They were red, covered in something sticky and warm.

Blood?

She felt sick. She was spinning in a circle, taking in the unbelievable scene around her.

It was a blood bath. Everywhere she looked there was red. On the walls, on the desk, the floor…her dress. It was on her clothes, up her arms, soaking into her hair.

She wretched in the middle of the king's study in front of a plethora of morbid onlookers. Falling to her knees, she saw someone on the floor to her right and knew immediately who it was.

Her father.

The king.

He was dead and she was sitting in his blood.


	3. Imprisonment

_Chapter 3_

_Imprisonment_

* * *

Her wrists and ankles ached and burned from the chafing of the metal cuffs that she wore like jewelry. If jewelry could pin you to the wall.

And the floor.

Lucy felt the abundance of chains was overkill. Sure, she may have murdered the king and had…somewhat _unique _features, but she was still just a spoiled rich girl who got very little physical exercise. It was highly unlikely she would find the strength to break one cuff, let alone four.

She sat alone in a cell just for her, trying to block out memories of blood and carnage. All she remembered besides finding herself in the middle of a murder scene was being dragged from that scene at sword point and thrown into the dungeons to await her sentencing. People had spoken to her, at her, about her, but the only things that stuck were the ones about her eyes.

Evil.

Black.

A curse.

Nothing new, but she'd never heard the words so loudly and from so many people at once. This was the first time in her life she thought that they may be right.

She couldn't explain what happened. How could she when she didn't remember any of it? After walking through the door to the study, everything was a blank until guards started screaming and she found herself doused in the blood of her deceased father.

It had still been warm in her hands.

She shuddered and knew it had nothing to do with how cold it was below the castle. She looked at herself, still covered in the evidence of her crime. The blood on her dress had turned a nasty brown color, like rust as it dried and flaked. She didn't have to look at her hands to know that it was on her skin and under her nails.

If she hadn't already emptied her stomach, Lucy was pretty sure she'd be puking, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything other than confusion, fear, and disgust.

She wasn't even sad that her father was dead.

She barely knew the man. They'd had maybe one conversation her entire life and the only time she was in his presence was when she was required to be. He was a stranger to her. She wasn't happy he was gone, but she wasn't upset about it either. She felt nothing for him.

Maybe she was evil, just like they said she was.

* * *

Natsu stared at the girl in the next cage over. She smelled gross, like blood, vomit, and fear, but it wasn't _her_ blood that was the most dominant scent, it was someone else's.

Which was very confusing to him. He knew why she was here. The guards couldn't keep their mouths shut about it. This fragile blonde had murdered the king. What was confusing was she didn't smell evil. He'd looked into her eyes and seen a pure soul behind them. She just didn't seem capable of murder, but he'd been wrong before.

He for one was happy the king was gone. That man had been a thorn in the side of every magical being in the country for as long as he'd been alive. Every single one of them had been forced into hiding after he passed the laws that made magic and anything relating to it illegal. Many had died because of it, people he'd known personally, but judging by the amount of blood covering the trembling girl, his death had been brutal. No one deserved to die so violently and it took a special kind of person to commit that kind of act.

She just didn't seem like the type.

"Hey…" He didn't think she was aware of his presence yet.

Her head lurched up to find who had spoken. He saw surprise flit across her soft features for an instant before her face became blank, her eyes entirely black, not a single star in sight. She'd closed herself off and thrown away the key.

That just wasn't gonna cut it.

"What brings you here?"

She didn't answer, just turned her face away from him to look into the darkness. She wasn't going to be an easy nut to crack.

"Okay. Maybe not the best conversation starter. What's your name?" That was safe, easy.

She didn't react. Not even a twitch.

"Fine. Don't talk, but I'm telling you it gets pretty lonely down here with no one to talk to. I would know." A guilt trip may do the trick.

He waited a few moments.

Still she didn't talk. He sighed, defeated. So much for that.

* * *

Why was he trying to talk to her? He had to know what she did. Who would want to talk to a murderer?

Lucy did her best to ignore the urge to answer him. She may crave conversation, but she just didn't feel like she could speak without making herself look stupid or guilty.

"Fine. Don't talk, but I'm telling you it gets pretty lonely down here with no one to talk to. _I would know_." Ouch. He'd been down here for almost a full day with no human interaction besides interrogation and who knew how long they'd had him in a cage before they brought him here?

Maybe she could at least tell him her name.

"It's Lucy…" she mumbled softly. She wasn't sure he'd even be able to hear her.

"Luigi? That's a weird name for a girl." He sounded pleased.

"It's Lucy!" That time she knew he'd heard. Realizing she'd lost her composure, she buried her head in her knees as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Yeah…that makes more sense. So, _Princess_ Lucy," it almost sounded like an insult instead of a title, "how are you enjoying your stay in our lovely prison?"

A joke. He was telling jokes while she was freaking out about the fact that she had killed someone. Lucy couldn't decide if he was insensitive or perceptive.

She decided to play along. "Well besides the fact that _it_ stinks,_ I_ stink, it's cold, the company could be better," she stole a glance at the pink-haired boy as he huffed indignantly, "and I can't lay down chained to the wall like this, I'd say it's not too bad."

He laughed and it was an easy sound that made her feel warm inside. How did he manage to be so…_happy_ in a place like this?

"Hmm. I'd say that's a pretty good observation, aside from the fact that my company is probably the best in all Fiore. While yours is…pretty bad." He was teasing her and it was helping clear her mind of self-deprecating thoughts.

She turned to give him the full brunt of her faux indignation but got caught in his eyes again.

This time, what she was thinking slipped unobstructed past her dry lips, "What are you?" She covered her mouth quickly, but the whispered question couldn't be taken back.

His eyes went hard for a moment before he closed them with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"What does that mea-" she tried to ask, but he shushed her quickly, tilting his head towards the entrance to indicate they weren't alone anymore.

Squinting, she tried to make out who the approaching figure was in the dim lighting. As they got closer she could feel the dread bubbling up inside of her. By the time the man stood in front of her, any happiness she may have gained from her fellow prisoner was gone.

Hades stood there, unlocking her cell, a solemn look on his face.

She turned her head away from him, pulling her legs as close to her chest as possible, and wishing she could wrap her arms around herself to hide from his gaze.

"Dear Lucy." No title. He was letting her know that she no longer held any sway. She was powerless. "You're filthy." He knelt in front of her and began brushing one dirty cheek with his thumb.

"It pains me to see you caged like this. Like an_ animal_." Every sugary word he said slid over her skin like a thick sludge.

"You know," He stopped caressing her and wrapped his hand tightly around her chin. He forced her to look at him and she glared with disgust.

"They will hang you for what you've done. Who would've thought that such a beautiful woman could be such a monster?" Hades smiled, a cruel imitation of happiness. "Then again, those eyes of yours should have marked you for death the moment you were born. You're lucky to have lived this long." He leaned his face close to her neck and inhaled.

"I can save you." He whispered. Her breath caught in her throat, but she didn't respond.

"With your father's death, I have been named regent. In order for the bloodline to continue, you must produce an heir. It's the only thing left that can give your life value." Lucy knew where this was heading and it made her sick all over again.

"You will marry me, the only man with the power to stop your execution." It wasn't a suggestion and Lucy felt anger engulf her fear. Without warning she lashed out.

"You whore!" He slapped her, _hard_. "How dare you bite the hand that feeds you." He meant that literally. She had bitten the thumb holding her chin so hard that blood was now dripping from the tip of it.

"I'd rather die than marry you." She hissed, spitting in the direction of his boots, a fierce glare on her face.

"That, I cannot allow." He was still angry, she could tell, but his gloating could not be stifled by someone as powerless as her.

"Tomorrow, at your sentencing, I will make my case before the other councilors. They will agree because they want another Heartfilia heir. Once you're mine, I'll make sure you _never_ bite me again." With that, he turned away, walking back into the hallway and locking the door behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy." Her name was a sick promise that hung in the air between them. It dared her to try to defy him.

After he was long gone, his steps completely out of earshot, she cried.

* * *

Natsu barely kept in the growl that threatened the moment he saw that sick bastard walk into Lucy's cell. Now that was what evil smelled like.

Evil and a disgusting giddy excitement.

It made Natsu sick to think about what was in store for the girl. He'd known men like the councilor before who had far less political power, but still managed to ruin the lives of innocent people. He glared at the retreating figure, wishing looks could kill, or at least maim, until he heard the small sniffles coming from his neighbor.

_Now_ she was crying?

She hadn't cried when she'd been thrown in here, but that man made her weak. The fear in her scent had grown to nauseating levels and Natsu couldn't handle it. There was something about the princess that made his instincts kick into high gear. He wanted to make her smile and make sure she didn't have anything to be afraid of. It was strange, but he trusted his instincts. They were the only reason he was still alive.

"Hey, stop crying!" It was an order and one she ignored.

So he tried again. "I mean it! Just stop crying. I'm sure everything is gonna be fine."

She just cried harder. Man, he was bad at this.

"Uh, I mean…dammit…" now what? It's not like he could give her a hug.

Then he heard a small, feminine giggle that had him looking hopefully in her direction and she looked back at him. She was still crying, but there was at least an attempt at a smile showing through.

"You suck at comfort." She sniffed.

"Yeah. Don't got a lot of experience with that." if his hands had been free, he would have been rubbing his head sheepishly.

"That's ok. It's nice that you tried." More sniffles.

He shifted uncomfortably from his position against the cold wall. "So, uh, I don't really like that guy. He smelled…" Natsu searched for the right word "…nasty. Like bad intentions."

She gave him a look that made him feel like a science experiment, then shook her head dismissively. "You are so weird."

He bristled a little at the insult but smiled. "Not as weird as you. You're so dirty for royalty. Don't they teach you how to take a bath?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Take your company where you can get it." He had to admit, she was more fun than he thought she would be.

"You aren't such bad company, just smelly." She laughed for real at that and he found he really liked the sound.

They talked late into the night until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Who the hell are you!?" The small bluenette yelled at the rather large male standing in the shadows across from her. He'd been sneaking around the kitchen in the middle of the night when Levy just happened to be going to get some food to smuggle down to the princess. She ducked out of sight and held her breath hoping he didn't know she was there, but when he paused and turned his head in her direction, she knew she was out of luck. Looking around anxiously, she noticed a rather large stack of pots and pans nearby, she then proceeded to throw them at him relentlessly.

"Woah! Watch it, shrimp. That was almost my face!" A deep voice growled from across the room. She couldn't make out what he looked like but knew he didn't belong there. She definitely would have remembered someone so freaking huge.

"Good! Now answer me! Who are you!?" She reared back to throw another pan. "If you don't tell me, I swear this one won't miss!"

"Pfft. Like someone as small as you could hurt me." She sent the pan flying. "Ouch! Dammit!"

"Now tell me!" Levy lifted another projectile, this one was heavy. It would do some damage.

She saw him pause in his flailing and assumed he was eyeing her next weapon of choice. A deep breath and,"Fine! Name's Gajeel. Looking for some guy I know. Pretty sure he's in the dungeons. Dumbass is always getting into trouble." The last part was mumbled but she heard it and she would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"So you're a criminal looking for your criminal friend." She accused.

"No! That ain't it!" The stranger sighed in exasperation. "Look, we ain't criminals just…different. Dunno if you know this, but the king don't like people who are different." This, she was all too aware of. Her best friend had been a victim of the king's 'dislike' of the unknown.

"'Different' how?" She still didn't trust this stranger but she let her guard slip just a little. Anyone who didn't like the king couldn't be all bad.

"If ya promise not to throw another pan at me, I'll show ya. Deal?" Levy contemplated this for a moment, but decided that she was really interested. Plus, if this guy could get his friend out of prison, maybe he could spring Lucy too.

"Deal." She moved to towards the light of the single torch, weapon still in hand. She may be willing to talk, but she wasn't taking any chances with this large stranger.

And as he moved into the light, she dropped that same weapon in shock. 'Different' was an understatement.

She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "What are you…?"

* * *

Lucy was rather rudely awoken from her dreamless sleep by the door of her cell being slammed open. She opened her bleary eyes to find sunlight streaming in from a window high on the wall and four armed men bursting in on her.

"Unchain her." Came an order from the one she assumed was in charge.

They unlocked her chains and pulled her to her feet. "Where are you taking me?"

"To be sentenced for your crimes."

Oh yeah. That was supposed to happen today. She felt fear cloud her mind and she struggled fervently against the hands that held her. One of the guards took it upon himself to knock her knees out from under her with his sheathed sword. She gasped as the others dropped her and let her legs hit the hard stone painfully. She heard Natsu pull against his chains and let out a threatening growl.

She couldn't let him get himself in trouble for her. Lucy knew she wasn't going to die anytime soon if Hades had his way but Natsu…his life was expendable.

"Natsu, no." It was quiet and likely not heard by her captors, but if she was right about her new friend, he would hear her.

The growling stopped and she turned and smiled at him gratefully as the men pulled her to her feet. She didn't fight the rest of the way to the council chambers. She didn't speak and she tried her best not to think until she was tossed on the ground before the group of self-righteous men that had helped rule this country with her father.

"Look at you, Princess. You're covered in blood, just as the witnesses described." Came one voice to her right. She gave him what she hoped was a blank stare from her spot on the floor.

"I believe your guilt is without question. All that remains is your punishment." _So, no trial, huh?_ She took inventory of the room and found all nineteen councilors present, including Hades. She tried not to tremble when their eyes met and she quickly looked away.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Crawford Seam, the current head of the Council now that Hades was regent, made himself known.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. She didn't think she killed the king, but she didn't know. She had no memory of the event and all the evidence pointed to her. How could she not have done it? She was definitely there. But every instinct she had told her it was wrong. Someone else had committed the crime and, the more she had thought about it, the more she thought it could be true. Hades seemed way too pleased with the king's death to be completely innocent in all this. Plus, she couldn't exactly roll over and admit to these people that she was a murderer.

"I didn't do it." Her voice was strong and full of a strange confidence that she didn't really feel.

Laughs resounded around the room, mocking and insulting. These men probably couldn't care less who actually did it, she realized. They may even know who the real perpetrator was. They could even all be in on it, but she was unimportant, just a pawn. They would rather blame her than condemn one of their own.

"No need to lie, Lucy. We know that you did." The voice was scathing and unfamiliar.

"However," Councilor Seam again, "Hades has brought to our attention the need for a male heir. Normally, the next in line would be your cousin, Jellal, but considering the current _circumstances_," circumstances being that her father had attacked the small country of Edolas to the north that Jellal ruled and her cousin had disappeared, barely escaping with his life, if the rumors were true. The king did not like competition and Jellal having any rights to the throne was a threat. "Hades was named regent in the will of King Jude and he has made a request in regards to the princess." The council went silent. Obviously not everyone had been informed of the situation.

"The Regent has asked that he be given custody of the princess in the form of a marriage contract." Seam waited for any reaction before continuing. "He has assured me that she would be confined to his quarters and used solely to produce an heir. She would have no freedom and none of the amenities normally afforded to one of her station."

Murmurs erupted from around the room but Lucy didn't want to see their reactions so instead she stared at her feet as she wiggled her dirty toes. They must've taken her shoes when she was arrested. Funny, she hadn't even noticed. She thought instead about the warm smile and reassurances of her pink-haired friend. The corners of her mouth lifted wistfully and she thought she would have liked to get to know him better. Maybe even help him escape. She and Levy could have ran away like she'd always wanted to and taken him with them. Now, she knew she was out of options no matter what they decided. Death or something worse was all that was left.

A gavel pounded. "Attention." Everyone stopped talking immediately. "I say we allow the prisoner to go back to her cell while we discuss our options. All agreed, say 'aye.'" A unanimous sound of agreement circled the room and Lucy prepared to rise to her feet.

"Very well. Guards."

She could almost feel her future slipping irrevocably out of her grasp faster than she could reach for it.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter 3! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and encouraged. Wow. I just realized that is not accepting my page breaks. I went back and fixed it and the entire thing should be a lot easier to read now.  
**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader evil-is-here on Tumblr. **


	4. Escape

_Chapter 4_

_Escape_

Sitting in silence, no longer chained up but still locked away, Lucy wrapped her arms around her legs, buried her face in her knees, and cried big crocodile tears. She was sure that this was going to be way worse than dying. Being married to Hades was probably her worst nightmare.

And producing an heir? With him? She shuddered.

"Hey, Lucy… What happened?" It seemed her partner in incarceration was just as curious as she was.

"I think…" she took a big steadying breath,"…I think they're going to make me marry Hades."

"That won't happen." His response was immediate. He sounded so sure. When she raised her head from her knees to look at him she saw the confidence in his voice reflected on his face.

"I wish it could be stopped, but I'm just a criminal now." A murderer. Treason and murder were probably the two worst crimes she could commit. Lucky her for accomplishing both in one fell swoop.

"You didn't do it though." Again with that unerring confidence.

"You don't know that." They'd never spoken about the reason she was there. Lucy always managed to curve conversation in a different direction.

"Yeah, I do." Natsu was so sincere, she could see the truth in those deep golden eyes, but even that wasn't enough to convince her.

"Natsu, _I_ don't even know if I'm innocent. How could _you_?"

He closed his eyes like he was thinking. "I can just tell. I've got awesome instincts and all of 'em are telling me you're a good person." He opened his eyes and gave her a big grin. "Good people don't murder other people, no matter how bad they are."

Lucy could feel her tears drying on her face as she conjured up her best smile for him. "Even though I smell gross?" She sniffled.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah. Even if you smell gross."

Lucy laughed a little too but, in all honesty, she really needed a bath and a change of clothes. Levy usually made certain she kept up with her personal hygiene. Come to think if it, Levy hadn't come to visit her since she was arrested. That concerned her. What if her best friend thought she'd murdered her own father? No, surely Levy wouldn't think that. Then again, Lucy herself almost believed it.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Just worrying about a friend. She hasn't been to see me since…you know…" she looked upset.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she just got caught up trying to help you is all."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Geez. Where do you find all that confidence?" Seriously. Could she get what he's been having?

Natsu just laughed again and shot her a cocky grin, "it's a gift."

* * *

"Okay. So, let's go over the plan one more time." The small bluenette looked at the over-sized man sitting across from her in frustration. He was currently picking his teeth with a nail-_a freaking nail!_ Like a metal one! He wasn't even paying attention.

"Gajeel! Focus!" His blood red eyes shot to her own deep brown in annoyance.

"We've already gone over it three times, shrimp. I think I got it." He stood up and his strange appearance threw Levy off. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it. He was large with metal piercings running along his face and arms. She'd noticed he had some in his ears too, but those weren't the strangest things about him.

It was the wings and the claws that really got to her.

Behind his broad back a pair of large black wings were folded up and below those was a black scaled tail that disappeared under his tunic-like top. The first time Levy had seen him in the torchlight, she thought he was some kind of monster and was ready to run for her life. She'd find another way to help Lucy that didn't involve being eaten by a giant man lizard, but he quickly set her straight.

He said he'd inherited the blood of a drake, an ancient magical cousin of dragons. Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for magical creatures to take on human or semi-human forms to mate with normal women, and creatures like him were the results of such unions. (He added that he didn't know what the "old geezers" saw in "weak human women" which earned him a deserved kick to the shin) It had all been a bit much for the bluenette to take in and she'd had to make him explain it multiple times before she could accept the fact the man before her was part flying lizard. Levy had quickly hidden him away and told him to wait while she came up with a plan. It had been an excuse of course, so she could have some time to clear her head and get her confused thoughts in order. Also, she'd admit, they definitely needed a plan. She wasn't going to be able to come up with one if her thoughts were all jumbled from the new information. He'd insisted that he just needed to "beat the shit outta some guards" but after some well placed threats that the small girl wasn't sure she could actually follow through on, he finally consented.

Now here they were, crammed into a storage room, sitting at a cluttered table, trying to come to terms about an escape plan. Levy didn't want anyone hurt, especially Lucy, and Gajeel obviously didn't care who got in the way, he was taking his 'not-friend' (he made that very clear) out of those stupid dungeons so he could kill him for getting caught. Levy would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by him, but she'd be damned if she let him know just how much he'd shaken her up.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Levy gave the man a stern look, "Oh yeah? Then tell me, Gajeel, what _is_ the plan?"

He was smug as he recited it back to her, "you go get your friend, take her to get a bath, which gets you access and her clean. That's very considerate of you, by the way. You distract the guards while I spring the salamander, on my way out you want me to grab blondie and take her with me and the dumbass. That sound right? We sneak away while the guards are distracted?"

She was impressed. The bluenette really hadn't thought he'd been listening. "Right. The signal will be the guards running out. You just slip in behind them."

He nodded but then gave her a serious look, "What if things don't go according to plan? How're you gonna get out if they catch on?"

Levy gave him a confident grin and pointed a thumb at her chest, "I can take care of myself. You just worry about getting Lucy out."

Gajeel scoffed. "Fine, but don't expect me to come save your ass when shit goes downhill, you got it?"

She continued to smile, adrenaline beginning a slow pump through her veins. Scary man-beast or not, they were going get to Lucy out of there. "I wouldn't expect you to." She cracked her knuckles, "Let's do this."

"Gihi."

* * *

"The decision has been made." Lucy stared through the thick iron bars at Councilor Seam as he delivered the news that would decide her fate.

"You will be in the custody of the new regent until which time an heir to the throne is born. At that time, your life will be forfeit. You will marry the regent so that he maintains his good name amongst the kingdom and your son can have stronger ties to the throne. There will be no illegitimate heir. You will obey his every command or be prepared to receive what ever punishment your new husband deems suitable for you."

Seething with helpless anger, Lucy threw herself against the bars as she reached for the councilor. She wanted to grab him, shake him, ask him if he realized the fate he was condemning her to, but he stepped back just out of her reach.

"My, my. Who would've imagined the princess was so violent. I can see the woman who murdered her father in those evil eyes of yours." Lucy could feel tears threatening again, but she held them back. He wouldn't get the joy of watching her break down.

Councilor Seam leaned in, but still just out of her reach. "I don't understand why the king didn't kill you the moment he saw those eyes. Kindness, I suppose. I woul-" a deep growl from the next cell over cut him off.

"Don't talk to her like that." Lucy stared in shock as Natsu bared his abnormally sharp teeth in her defense. "She's a way better person than you could ever hope to be. I can smell a rotten scent coming off you, you fat old fart. There's something nasty inside you." If the situation hadn't been so tense, Lucy might have laughed at the childish insult.

"Bite your tongue, beast." The councilor said, but he did make to move down the hall, away from the princess. "You will not live long enough to regret those words. Your execution will take place tomorrow." He laughed, "I hope you've made your peace." With that, Seam made his exit and Lucy found her legs were no longer fit for supporting her weight and sunk heavily to the ground.

"Luce, don't let that shit-head get to you. There's no way you're gonna marry that asshat."

Lucy him a hard look, "How can you say that? You're going to die tomorrow and I'm going to marry Hades! There's not really much hope at this point." She certainly _felt_ like they were doomed.

Natsu brushed off her hard tone and gave her a pointed stare, "I can say it 'cause I know it. Help is already here."

Now she was just confused. She crawled to the side of her cell closest to him. "What help?" She whispered, hope edging into her voice.

"Just some metal head I know. I've been smelling him around since yesterday. Not sure why it's taking him so long to bust me out, but I'm gonna make sure we take you with us when he does." His handsome face was a hard mask of determination that left no room for argument.

Lucy gave him a wry smile. "Those senses of yours are very confusing."

"What? You don't believe me?" He sounded offended so Lucy brought her hands up in a placating gesture.

"No, no. I believe you. Your nose has been pretty spot-on so far." she thought of the conversation with Councilor Seam and smiled, "I just don't understand…well, _you_ I guess." He was a mystery. With his strange hair, golden eyes, sharp fang-like teeth, and his weird senses, she just couldn't peg down _what_ exactly he was.

"It's better to show you than to tell you. Guess you'll just have to wait until we get out of this place." His smile was teasing and Lucy felt herself returning it more easily than she thought would be possible at this point.

"Then I have something to look forward to. Solving the mystery that is Natsu Dragneel." His grin got bigger, obviously taking her words as a compliment.

"That's me. Mysterious." This elicited some much needed laughter from the girl which Natsu reluctantly interrupted by shushing her softly.

"Someone's coming." Lucy's face immediately hardened as she stared back down the hallway.

To her surprise and relief, it wasn't a member of the Council coming to rub it in her face that her life was officially over, but her wonderful missing maid.

"Levy!" Lucy was reaching for her friend through the bars before the bluenette was even halfway there.

"Lucy!" She put down the arm loads of stuff she had and gave the blonde an awkward hug through the gaps before pulling back, her fingers pinching her pert nose.

"You stink."

Lucy gave her weak glare. "That tends to happen when you're thrown in jail in the same clothes you apparently murdered someone in and left there for days at a time." Levy giggled.

"Good thing I'm here to get you cleaned up." The nasally response had Lucy back to grinning. "There should be a guard on his way to unlock the cell."

As if on cue, a burly man in armor came clamoring down the hall, key in hand. He unlocked her cell and turned to Levy.

"Prisoner showers are that way," He pointed the opposite direction from which he came, "I'll be back down there. Just yell if ya need somethin'." With that he made his lazy retreat back to his station.

"Come on." Levy slung open the gate and grabbed her by the arm, holding up a bulging bag Lucy just noticed she'd been carrying. "I've got everything we need right here."

Lucy gave Natsu a little wave as Levy pulled her off towards the showers. He wiggled his fingers in response and gave her a thumbs up in approval as she disappeared down the hall.

* * *

It didn't take long for Levy to have stripped down and soaking under the lukewarm spray of the prisoner showers. The bluenette wrinkled her nose as she started stuffing the ruined gown into a spare laundry bag. It couldn't be salvaged, she was sure, but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. With confidence, the smaller girl turned towards her bathing friend.

"I'm getting you out of here."

The words surprised the princess so much she nearly dropped the soap she'd been vigorously scrubbing her arms with. "What?"

Levy gave her a determined look. "I've got a plan that will definitely work." she paused, taking a deep, steadying breath. "As soon as you're clean and dressed, I'm going to tell the guard you fainted. Which means you need to act like you did." She gave her a look that let her know she better not screw it up. The blonde had never been the best actress.

Lucy just waved her on and Levy cautiously continued. "While the guard is gone, I've got a friend who is going to sneak in and let your pink-haired buddy out and you're going with them to wherever they decide to escape to." It wasn't a request. She was determined to get the princess out, no matter what.

Lucy fully faced her friend, hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving without you. When they find out we're gone, it won't take much to trace our escape back to you." She gave the bluenette a pleading look, "I can't escape just to have you locked up in my place. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I can take care of myself." She wasn't going to argue about this. Levy may have technically been a servant, but Lucy was more like her sister and while she was taller, Levy was older. It was her job to make sure her naive princess was safe.

"No! Please, tell me you'll come too." Lucy wasn't prepared to leave behind the only person she had in the world.

Levy smiled with genuine affection at the blonde. This was why they were best friends. Lucy loved her and she loved Lucy back. They cared about each other when no one else did.

"Lucy, you've got to trust me on this one." It was hard to say 'no' when the bluenette was making a face that would turn a battle-hardened soldier to mush. Lucy was no exception.

A deep sigh escaped the princess's lips as she silently regarded her friend. Levy was very capable, but she was outnumbered. By a lot. They had swords and armor and Levy only had herself. She studied the other girl hard, weighing her options. Would she even be able to change the bluenette's mind on this? The maid's eyes were hard and unyielding, a look Lucy had always associated with a battle lost. Short of knocking her out and dragging the smaller girl away, the blonde doubted she would get her to change her mind.

Another heartfelt sigh. "Okay." The smaller girl broke out into a smile and Lucy quickly amended, "but I'm coming back for you as soon as the coast is clear."

"But-" Levy tried to argue, but the blonde held up a hand to silence her.

"No. I will not leave you here." And that was final. She may have lost one fight, but she wasn't one to lose the war. This battle would be her's.

Levy pretended to pout a little before giving Lucy a bright warm smile. "That sounds fair, but don't put yourself in danger for me."

"I'm a princess. I'll do what I want." She stuck her tongue out and went back to bathing.

After getting clean and putting on some fresh, more durable clothing, (traveling in a dress wouldn't be optimal) it was time to put the plan in motion. There was only one guard on duty in the dungeons that day which was perfect. As soon as Levy cried out desperately for help he came running down the halls only to find the murdering princess lying in a heap on the ground, her face pale and her body still.

"W-what happened!?"

Levy turned a hysteric face to the man. "I don't know! One second she was fine and the next she collapsed."

He bent down and tried to rouse her but nothing seemed to work. "I need to go get the physician. Will you stay with her?"

"Of course!" With a nod, he ran back the way he entered.

Lucy swiftly pulled herself off the floor. "Now what?" She turned to Levy.

"The guard leaving is the signal. My friend should be here any minute. We need to go wait for him at the cells." She grabbed the blonde by the hand and they made their way back to the locked cages nearer the front of the prison.

"Gajeel! What took you so freaking long?" Natsu grouched as the larger man stood examining the bars that separated them.

"Shut-it, Salamander. I'm here now, ain't I?" He carefully took the metal in his hands.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just get me outta here..." The other man grumbled irritably.

"I'm working on it." He put one metal bar in his mouth and bit down hard, shattering what was between his teeth and repeated this process of biting and chewing the bars until he could effectively remove a couple lengths of iron to create a makeshift opening.

"I hear the shrimp." Gajeel mumbled as he approached the pink-haired man still bound by chains.

"Dunno who that is, but you don't seem too worried." Natsu grunted when the other man yanked on his arm. "Hey, watch what you're doing."

"I thought I told you to shut up. The shrimp is bringing that princess girl." He took a bite out of one restricting chain.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked at him hopefully. "She's coming with us." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Another bite, another free appendage. "Somehow I got roped into saving two dumbasses today." Chomp. Just one foot left.

"Lucy isn't a dumbass. She's just got bad luck. And hey! I'm not a dumbass either, nails for brains!" Chomp. Freedom.

"Whatever you say, ash breath. Let's get outta here." As they ducked through the hole Gajeel had created, the two women came jogging around the corner.

"Natsu!" Lucy almost jumped for joy at seeing him free for the first time since they'd met.

"Hey, Luce. Good to see you smell better now." He laughed and she puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"Stop flirting. We gotta get outta here before that stupid guard comes back." Annoyance seeped into the larger man's voice.

"Gajeel is right." Levy brushed a stray hair from her face. "I'll go first and keep him busy while you guys slip out." She made sure to make eye contact with all three of them before saying, "try not to get caught." They all nodded.

"Good." She took a deep breath. "Showtime." Before she could march past, Lucy pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." She whispered. Levy tightened her arms a bit before pulling away.

"I know." Walking away from her friend, she was stopped again by a bigger hand on her bicep.

"Be careful, shorty." and she gave her partner in crime a confident smirk.

"Good job showing up all not-reptile. Helps not to draw attention." He scoffed and looked away.

"I'm just as intimidatin' in this form."

Levy giggled. "Yeah. Not much of a difference." She gently pulled away from his grip and lightly patted his arm. "I'll be fine."

"I'm serious." He grumbled.

"So am I. Thanks for your help." With that, she disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

Gajeel turned to his charges. "Alright, blondie and Salamander, Let's get out of here. Shrimp insisted I try not to hurt anyone on my way out so I figured the window would be our best bet." He gestured to the barred opening high in Lucy's open cell.

"That's not very big." She pointed out.

"Big enough." And he was tall enough to be face level with it. Again, he used his teeth to bite through the bars with ease and Lucy gasped in shock.

"Are you okay!?" She was about to rush to his side before Natsu put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine. He's like me-not quite human." Reluctantly, she let him hold her back and watched as the tall, dark man ate the metal separating them from the outside world.

"Why does all the iron here taste like shit!?" He spat.

"How did you-?" Lucy began.

"No time, blondie." Gajeel cut her off, pushing her to stand in front of the opening. "I'm gonna lift you up first, then send the salamander out after you."

"What about you?" She didn't think he'd fit.

He gave her a sharp grin. "That short girl is gonna need someone to back her up when things go south. Not like they could lock me up anyway." His teeth gleamed dangerously.

The blonde gave him a genuine smile. She startled him as she threw her slender arms around his torso and whispered, "take care of her."

Gajeel blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Whatever. She's just too small to handle all that shit alone. Wouldn't feel right about leavin' her alone." Lucy pulled back and smiled at him before turning back to the window and holding her arms out. His hands grabbed her tightly under her shoulders and lifted her up. She grabbed the edge with all her might and pulled herself out with a grunt.

"Just stay down. This window goes out into the gardens and behind a bush." Lucy nodded down at him as Natsu prepared to exit the same way.

"You are not lifting me up." The pink-haired man warned before hoisting himself up and over the ledge.

"Be careful. I'll see you back at the village."

Gajeel smiled darkly, "I'll be there. After I bash some heads in here." Natsu nodded and disappeared.

With both the fugitives out of the way, Gajeel chuckled to himself as he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like I'll get to hurt someone today after all, shorty."

* * *

**AN: Here it is! As previously mentioned, I went back and added in the Page breaks that didn't. So, overall, this is far easier to read now. I hope you're all enjoying SiHE and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome (and needed). They make me happy.**

**Thanks again to my beta, evil-is-here on Tumblr. She keeps me going.**


	5. Little Freedoms

_Chapter 5_

_Little Freedoms_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy ran like their lives depended on it, because they did. Ducking behind shrubs and lawn ornaments, they made their way to the forest that lined the back of the building.

Once Lucy knew they were well away from the patrols that circled the castle, she asked something that had been bothering her, "Do you know where you're going?"

Natsu didn't even spare her a glance as he quietly dashed to the next bush. When he was certain it was safe he waved her over.

"I'm taking you to my village." It was simple answer but it didn't satisfy her.

"A village? But I'm a wanted criminal! I _killed the king_. Anyone with any loyalty will turn me in the moment they see me!"

"Trust me, there's no loyalty to the king where we're goin'." She didn't know whether that should comfort or frighten her.

"What kind of village has no one loyal to the king?" She asked, her voice a little louder as the forest loomed before them.

"A village full of criminals I guess. You're a criminal. You should fit right in." There was no change in his tone, just a simple statement of fact.

The thought of a village full of criminals made Lucy uneasy. What kind of criminals were they? Just outcasts like her new friend or serious brutes who could murder and steal at the drop of a hat? She shivered. It was her first time seeing the world outside her comfortable prison, and she was nervous anyway; add dangerous criminals to that and she would be an easy target.

As they entered the treeline, Natsu turned to her. "Don't be so nervous. I promise everyone there are good people." He turned his back to her and started forward again. "Besides, I'll keep you safe."

The last part made Lucy pause. She stared at his figure as he kept walking and wondered why he would say that. They barely knew each other and, as far as he knew, she wasn't a nice person at all. She never claimed to be.

Realising her escort was getting pretty far away, she hurried to catch up, unsure of what to talk to him about.

"So..um," her foot snagged and she stumbled a little before recovering, "...how far away is this village?" She asked as she finally sidled up beside him.

Her partner rubbed his chin in thought. "Probably two or three days if we walk the whole way."

"What do you mean? Do we have any other option?" She was confused.

Natsu gave her a mischievous grin. "Not right now, but once I get some food in my belly, probably."

Mystery after mystery had Lucy more and more interested in her pink-haired companion. He was so strange and _new_. Not to mention really good looking. Childish and strong, but also very nice. Maybe she should ask him some things about himself...

Then her stomach rumbled and she remembered a disheartening fact.

"Crap! Levy didn't think to send us off with any food!" She hadn't eaten anything since her arrest and the thought of another three days without food made her want to curl in on herself.

"No worries." He patted her on the back, surprising the blonde with his familiar touch. "There should be a river a couple of miles that way," he pointed to their left, "it's a little detour, but it may actually help throw them off our trail."

"What's a river have to do with food?" Sure, they could drink the water, but they couldn't _eat_ it. She didn't understand why he looked at her like she'd grown another head.

Shaking out his pink locks, his expression cleared a little, "_Fish_. I'll catch us some fish. We can drink some of the water and I'll make our trail a little less obvious. We can probably spend the night there once I'm sure we aren't being followed." Lucy didn't seem like she wanted to stop when they were still so close to the castle, but he reassured her, "we're both hungry and exhausted from being locked up. I'll make sure no one follows us. We need to get our energy up before we start walking. Sound good to you?" She nodded.

"Good. Follow me. I know this forest pretty well."

* * *

A couple hours later and the sun was beginning to set but Natsu and Lucy were both cozy and full. The pink-haired man had started a fire and helped the princess learn how to properly roast a fish before they sat down and ate in a comfortable silence. Lucy decided she liked being outside and under the encroaching night sky that so resembled her cursed eyes.

As she stared up at the stars between the branches of the towering trees surrounding her, she felt at peace. Night animals chirped and a soft wind blew through the cool spring evening caressing her face like a lover. She'd never had a chance to star gaze before. Her father had enforced a strict curfew for her. As soon as the sun went down she was confined to within the castle and no guard who valued their life would let her outside after dark. But it seemed like she'd really been missing out. It felt like looking into the never ending sky helped to fill a hole in her that she hadn't known was there. The stars twinkled and shone like glitter on black velvet and it was almost like they spoke to her, calling her to reach out and touch them. It was a surreal feeling and one she thought she might grow to love.

Natsu just stared at her sprawled out on the forest floor staring up into the heavens. He admired her innocence and was consistently astounded by what she had missed out on. He touched her earlier while they (well mostly him) were fishing and her face had gone curiously shocked at the casual interaction.

_"What's wrong?" He asked, backing away slightly._

_She shook her head like she was clearing out some unwanted thoughts. "I'm just not used to being touched like that. Especially by strangers."_

_He gave her a strange look, he knew, but the concept of not being touched was foreign to him. "What d'ya mean?"_

_She'd smiled a little sadly before she explained, "No one wanted to touch me. In fact, people went out of their way not to touch me." She paused but at his perplexed look, continued, "I'm cursed. You can tell by how I look," she pointed at her eyes. "Someone told me that I was cursed by the night. That's why no one wants to come near me. Only Levy ever really tried."_

_Natsu was a little shocked to say the least, but he supposed he could understand. His own looks had caused him no shortage of problems throughout his life, but once he joined the people in his village, they were never an issue. Being raised in the same place with the man who had stigmatized anything magical or otherworldly would be an entirely different ball game. It kinda pissed him off._

_"They were wrong. All of 'em." He gently touched her shoulder to make sure she was paying attention. "I told you before - your eyes aren't cursed. They work just fine. As a matter of fact, they probably mean you're something pretty special."_

_"How could that be?" She sounded so lost that he had to restrain himself from pulling her against his chest and stroking her hair like a mother. That would probably freak her out._

_"Look, I'm no expert." He raised his hand up to divert any misconceptions. "But in my village there's a guy who is. He's really short and old as hell," she giggled a little and he smiled, "but he's super smart and strong. He knows all about this kind of stuff. You should talk to him when we get there. I'll bet he knows exactly why your eyes are so different."_

_"You really think they mean I'm special?" Natsu could tell she needed encouragement and he was happy to provide it._

_"Of course. They're too pretty not to be a good thing." He didn't fail to notice the blush that stained her cheeks at his compliment. "Gramps actually told me once that the eyes are windows to the soul. You can tell a lot about a person through their eyes. I never really understood it, but I think your eyes are telling me that you're a good person." And he meant it. Her eyes, to him, conjured up memories of laying on a blanket in a field on a warm summer night just staring at the sky. They made him feel like he was _home_._

The smile Lucy gave him after his speech caused a warm little flame to ignite in his chest everytime he pictured it. It made him want to make her smile more.

And touch her.

He wanted to run his fingers across her cheek and see if it made her smile bigger, warmer. His instincts were telling him that it probably would, that she would appreciate the affectionate gesture, but his mind told him that she wasn't ready for something so intimate.

Instead he contented himself by just watching her. The awe in her expression every time she saw something new was really inspiring. On their way here she'd been full of questions about the trees and the plants. Every animal that crossed their path had elicited an excited gasp and a telling of how she'd read about them in 'such-and-such' book and she was 'so amazed' that the books didn't do them justice. Natsu had never met anyone like her before.

He was drawn out of his distracting thoughts when he noticed a shiver run down his companion's body. She didn't complain about the chilly air, but he knew it had to affect her more than him. He glanced around and remembered they didn't have any supplies, including blankets. The tiny fire he'd made to roast fish wasn't going to stave off the cool air. He had an idea and looked down at himself only to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. They'd removed it when they'd captured him. His fingers reflexively reached to his throat searching for something that wasn't there. He'd left it back in the village. Dammit. How was he supposed to make sure she didn't get sick or something? It was still mid-spring and the nights could get pretty cold.

He stood up and went to sit next to the distracted girl.

"You're cold." She opened her mouth and he could see she was going to try and deny it but he held up his hand to stop her. "Don't lie. I saw you shaking over here." She sat up and looked at her body like it was a traitor.

"I'll be fine. It's really not all that cold out here." Lucy tried to wave him off.

"I have an idea." He pointed to a nearby tree, close enough to feel the warmth of the fire, but far enough away to be safe from the flames. "How about we sleep against that tree?" At first, he thought just laying down and holding her for warmth was a good idea, but he figured that might make her uncomfortable.

"Um, what do you mean?" Clearly confused, he offered her his hand and led her to the place he'd pointed out. He sat down first, leaning against the trunk before gesturing for her to take the seat beside him. Carefully, she sat down, trying not to touch her companion. He draped one strong arm around her shoulders and felt her stiffen for a minute before her body relaxed and she unconsciously scooted closer to his warmth.

"See? It's better than sleeping on the cold ground." She nodded hesitantly and stared into the fire.

Meanwhile, Lucy felt like her face was going to melt off and not just because of the heat from the flames. She'd never been touched by a man before, at least not a touch she enjoyed, and this was not just touching. This was pretty much an embrace. She knew it was just to keep her warm, but it still made her stomach do flips. It didn't help that Natsu was so nice and-her blush deepened at the thought-attractive.

Ever since she first met him he'd been making her feel better, doing everything in his power to comfort her. He even helped her escape a fate worse than death. No one but Levy had ever been so kind to her. She worried her bottom lip as she thought about her friend. What happened after they left? Did Gajeel get her out? She felt Natsu's muscular arm tighten around her thin shoulders.

"Stop worrying and try to sleep. Gajeel can be a real bastard, but when he says he's gonna do something, he does it."

"How did you know I was thinking about Levy?" She felt him shrug.

"Dunno. Just a feeling I guess. Now try to sleep. You'll see your friend again."

She smiled a little, "Another feeling of yours?" She teased.

"No. That one I know for sure. I trust Gajeel." His words were comforting and she could feel the exhaustion from the last couple of days catching up with her as her head tilted to rest on his strong shoulder.

"You're really warm." She mumbled as sleep pulled her in.

She wasn't sure if she heard him answer her or if she dreamed it, but she thought he mumbled something like, "Just another one of the advantages to being a beast."

* * *

"Master Hades." Ultear bowed deeply.

"Have you finished it?" Hades asked from his place atop the throne of Fiore. He'd spent all morning listening to the pleas of the men who had allowed his princess to escape but they'd fallen on deaf ears. He would see to it that every one of them would be executed.

"Yes." She raised her head standing straight and proud. Hades always respected her back bone and her cunning. Ultear knew just what needed to be done and how to do it. A practitioner of some of the most dangerous forbidden arts, she was a handy addition to his followers. It helped that she was beautiful and sly enough to be in the public eye at his side, unlike some of the others.

"With even the small amount of blood I had I was able to cast a tracking spell. No matter where the princess goes, we will find her." Confident and deadly, that was the woman who he trusted with his life.

"It's amazing what you can do with just a few drops of blood," he noted absently.

Her eyes narrowed, "yes, most spells only require a single drop. Old, fresh, it generally does not matter." Her red lips arched up into a sinister smile.

"So, I've seen. You've done well, Ultear." He rarely praised the woman but she had really outdone herself the past few days. "I will have the princess and, once I'm done with her, I will give you what's left." That was the manner of their current deal. Hades would take what he wanted from the girl and then hand her over to his servant to complete their task. By the time they were finished, the brat would wish for death. He rubbed his sore thumb in anticipation.

The smile on the woman's face grew, becoming something terrible, "There will be no problems. Once she's stopped moving, I will send Zancrow to retrieve her and destroy her accomplices."

"Very good. Not a single one of them can live. I'm told the pink-haired prisoner escaped with her?"

"Yes, master."

He laughed a little. The former king was so foolish. "Had they known from the beginning what he was, they would've killed him before he ever reached our gates. I will not make the same mistake. He and his kind are a danger to our plans."

"I agree, master. I will make sure they are eliminated. We, your servants, should be more than enough to wipe them out." She was cold and decisive, as always.

"Hmm. Make sure Zancrow does not go alone on this mission. He can be too unpredictable. Once you have a location, send out my best soldiers. With a dragon on her side, we may need a backup plan."

The look on her face told him she did not agree but she kept her objections to herself.

"Yes, master." With that, she turned and left.

Hades grinned as he watched her leave. He had a feeling he knew exactly where the princess was heading. Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

"Gajeel! Put me down! I mean it!" Levy didn't dare squirm for fear of falling, but she let her words attempt to do what her body could not: get her to the ground safely.

"No can do. This is the fastest way back to the village. We'll probably beat Salamander and your blonde friend there at this rate." He had to yell above the sound of the wind in their ears.

Levy was confused, "Why wouldn't they just fly? Isn't he just like you?"

Gajeel scoffed. "He's a wimp compared to me. I doubt he's got what it takes to transform right now. He spent a while gettin' beaten and locked up. They're probably stuck walkin'."

The bluenette got nervous at the thought of her best friend walking for days alone with a stranger who could easily kill her. Her grip on Gajeel's shoulders tightened.

"Couldn't we go get them? I mean, we can fly them back to your village."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "you expect me to carry three people back? Not likely." Levy's face fell.

"Don't worry, shrimp. Salamander may not be runnin' on full but he's got more than enough steam to take care of her."

Levy wasn't convinced. "Can I really trust him with her?"

The man of steel almost dropped her mid-air. "You afraid he's gonna hurt her or somthin'?" The look on her face told him she did. "Salamander is strong, but he wouldn't hurt someone who didn't deserve it." She still didn't look like she believed him so he tried a different approach.

"Besides, I think he's got a thing for blondie." Anxiety changed to shock so fast that Gajeel couldn't help but give her a cocky smirk.

"What do you mean?" Suspicion laced the small girl's voice.

"He told me when I busted him out that blondie was goin' with us. He didn't _ask_. Makes me think he's likes her at least a little." He gave the girl in his arms a grin, "Enough to keep her safe I'd say."

Levy's eyes narrowed, "Pretty perceptive of you."

Gajeel was offended by her lack of faith, "hey, I've known that flame brain for years. I can tell somethin' is different about him and her."

She just waved him off, "sure, sure." His leathery wings paused for a moment as he bristled but quickly resumed their flight.

"So, you trust him?" The question was quiet and gave away how concerned she really was.

"I do." And he meant it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this, but I do think that I don't feel real well about this chapter. I read it over so many times that I had to just let it go. I have to throw out a huge thank you to glitter-spires on tumblr for being my beta.**

**Reviews and critiques are always welcome because I want to keep improving! All my readers have been so nice, and I really appreciate it.**

**I'm going to go out her and warn you guys, the rating of this story will likely change in the future. As of right now, I'm planning some NSFW, but I will not change the rating until it is written.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Warmth

_Chapter 6_

_Warmth_

* * *

She was so warm and comfortable, it was hard for her to open her eyes even as the morning sunlight tried to pull her out of sleep. Lucy sighed and shifted a little deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. A feeling of something being not quite right was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her bed was just so cozy…

Wait…bed?

It all came back to her in a rush, the king's death, her arrest, Hades and his deal with the council. Her head shot up and her eyes flew open as she tried to remember where she was. A groan came from underneath her and she froze.

She was sitting rather intimately between Natsu's folded legs, her head had been resting on his firm chest, and his strong arms were still wrapped tightly around her. Lucy let out an unattractive squeak before launching her body away from his with enough force to break his hold, and slid her butt across the dew-soaked ground, putting distance between them.

The pink-haired man grunted and opened his eyes. He nonchalantly raised his hands above his head and stretched before shooting her a grin.

"Mornin' Luce."

Was it just her or did he seem rather self-satisfied? "How did- wh-why was I on your lap!?" She screeched and she could feel her face heat up. She looked like a ripe tomato, she was sure.

"I dunno? Maybe you were _really_ cold." He shrugged and picked himself up off the ground in one fluid motion, squinting as he looked around their camp.

"Looks like we made it through the night, but we need to get movin.' It won't be long before someone catches up to us." He reached a hand out to help her off the ground.

"Yeah. I suppose…" Lucy took his hand, but couldn't bring herself to look at his face. She could still feel the flustered heat coloring her cheeks.

Pulling her smoothly from her sitting position, Natsu gave her an amused smile.

"You're really weird."

"I'm weird? You're the one who let some strange girl sleep in your lap!"

His smile just grew. "You aren't _strange_ just _weird._"

Lucy wasn't sure there was a difference. She huffed a little but let it go, deciding instead to start cleaning up the camp site. Her partner had said that it was important to try and make it look like no one had stayed there.

* * *

After cleaning up the evidence of their presence, they started walking again, Natsu leading the way. The forest was still a wonderful mystery to the sheltered blond and she reveled in the sights and sounds. The sun shone in broken beams through the canopy that was just beginning to thicken with the arrival of spring and birds chirped all around. She gasped when a tiny yellow one landed just a few feet away and stopped for a moment to watch it pick at the dead leaves left over from fall.

Overall, Natsu had been very accommodating to her curiosity always pausing when she did and giving her a bemused smile as he watched her fawn over simple things like a lizard scurrying down the side of a tree. He knew they were in a hurry, but it was hard to tell her to keep moving when she was so enraptured with the world around her.

Besides, first clearing they came across he was going to make their traveling much faster.

By midday, Lucy's stamina was beginning to wane. She'd never walked so far in such a short amount of time before. She couldn't even enjoy the sights when she was huffing and puffing and clutching her side. Natsu didn't even look like he was sweating and she felt resentment join her fatigue as she watched him stroll easily up the hill that was giving her so much trouble.

"C'mon, Luce. Just a little further and we don't have to walk anymore." Thinking he meant they were going to take a break, she let her need for rest push her up the last ascent and over the incline.

When she reached the other side, she had to squint through the bright sunlight. The trees suddenly ended, giving way to a sprawling clearing filled with soft green grass. A clear blue sky opened up above her as she took a few deep breaths.

"Natsu?" He had stopped walking and was just watching her.

"This is where the walking ends. You can relax now."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, Lucy dropped to the ground and basked in the lush greenery as she ran her fingers over the short stalks of grass.

Natsu couldn't help but smile gently as his blond companion seemed to relish in the earth beneath her. It was kind of a nice scene and he appreciated the way her hair gleamed in the sunlight. Her skin looked so soft as her features relaxed and her breaths became more even. Sweat glistened across her flushed face but that just made her look even more ethereal. He thought it seemed like she really belonged here, surrounded by wild living things. It felt like they adored her as much as she did them and he hadn't seen her look so…pretty as she did right then.

His instincts screamed that this was somewhere she belonged, but they also reminded him that this place wasn't safe.

With a deep sigh, he made his way over to the distracted girl.

"Luce, we need to keep moving."

She stopped what she was doing and served him with a dejected look, "You said we could rest for a while."

He smiled, "I said _you_ could rest for a while. This is where we do something besides walking."

Confusion was written all over her face. "Time to solve one of those mysteries, Luce."

That brightened her up considerably and she scooted a little closer to where he stood. "What is it?"

Natsu was a little nervous to share his secret. He'd received some pretty negative reactions in the past, but something about Lucy told him that she would be okay. She would accept him.

"Alright. I'm about to do something really cool, but you gotta promise not to freak out."

She nodded enthusiastically, anticipation and excitement entering her sweet scent.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath he concentrated. He could feel the spell surrounding him slip away and knew that he was being shrouded in a bright red mist. As the glamour dropped, he heard a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes one at a time to gauge her reaction.

To his surprise, and relief, a brilliant smile lit up her face, the stars in her eyes shining brightly in wonder.

"Wow. You're so pretty." She whispered.

Natsu stumbled back a little in shock. That was definitely not something he'd heard before.

But Lucy was entranced. As the mist faded, beautiful ruby scales clearly spattered his tan skin, down his arms, outlining his face, and near his hips. Her eyes trailed downward and found his bare feet replaced with scaled reptile-esque appendages that tapered off into four sharp talons. Behind him, two wings unfurled, the same scarlet scales shown across the tops and the thin leathery skin below was a dull yellow. Something whipped out from below them, a tail she realized, twisting anxiously behind his legs. Two smooth onyx horns curved gracefully to follow the contour of his head as sunlight glinted off of them softly.

He was probably the most majestic thing she'd ever seen. Lucy unconsciously rose to her feet and stepped closer to her friend.

"Can I touch you?" Natsu was shocked by the bold request and couldn't seem to find the words to answer it. Instead, he just nodded dumbly and stood there, open and vulnerable to her inspection.

Lucy started with his arms. The patches of deep red scales that covered them blended so perfectly with his smooth tan skin that she couldn't help but run her fingers across where they met. The change was surprisingly subtle, going almost seamlessly from soft flesh to unforgiving scales. When she looked at them closely, they almost shimmered in the afternoon sun. Natsu shuddered under her soft touch.

Her exploration shifted to his head. Gently, she ran her thin fingers through the soft hair above his ear and he leaned into her wandering touch. Lucy absently thought that his hair may even be softer than her own. Her hand moved a little higher, making contact with the smooth warmth of one obsidian horn. She followed it's curve, wondering at how it seemed to radiate with a relaxing warmth. Actually, everywhere she touched she felt a soothing heat.

Removing her curious ministrations from his head, she walked around to one side, curious about the feel of those leathery wings. She was careful as she took the thin skin and rubbed it between her searching fingers. So thin, almost like parchment, but she instinctively knew that they had the strength to carry more than she could imagine.

Glancing down, she almost laughed as she realized there was hole in his pants that either hadn't been there or she hadn't noticed before. It was cleverly hidden within the pleats. Now it served as an exit for the thick tail that protruded from his lower back. Sighing, Lucy reluctantly removed her hand and took a step back.

"So…what d'ya think?" It was strange to think that the usually confident man suddenly seemed very nervous am jittery.

"Like I said, you're very pretty." She gave him a kind smile.

Blushing, he turned his face away and crossed his arms. "Ain't no way I'm 'pretty.' Unless you mean 'pretty awesome.'"

Lucy giggled at his childish attitude. It was such a contrast to his powerful, inhuman body that it was actually a little cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty awesome I guess."

He turned and gave her a face-splitting smile and she realised his canines had also grown with the transformation, just a little. She had the sudden urge to touch those too. "'Course I am."

For a minute they just stood there grinning at each other before Natsu remembered they had somewhere to be.

Clearing his throat, he said, "So, from here on, we can fly. That way we can reach the village before tomorrow."

"Natsu, I can't fly."

The look he gave her made her feel a little dumb. She'd been feeling that way a lot lately. "I know that. I can fly and I can carry you. It'll be way easier than walking for the next couple of days."

She shifted a little at the thought of him touching her so intimately. It's not that she didn't want him to touch her, in fact she really liked it when he did. That was the problem. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the feelings his touch evoked in her. Levy's touch never made her feel like _this,_ all warm and needy. Every time he touched her, she felt like she needed more.

"I don't know…" she let her uncertainty slip into her voice and Natsu frowned.

"I promise not to drop you." He paused, frown deepening. "Don't you trust me?" He sounded a little hurt by her reluctance.

For some reason, Lucy did trust him. She shouldn't though. They'd just met a couple of days ago, in a jail cell no less, and she honestly felt she could trust this man with her life. It was a disconcerting realization. There was no way it was healthy to trust someone this much in such a short time.

"I do…" she admitted.

His smile returned full force and he reached a hand in her direction.

"Then let's go. We won't be safe until we get to the village."

Reluctantly, she placed her smaller one in his. She squealed as he put one arm behind her shoulders and one behind her knees, effectively sweeping her off her feet.

"This is gonna be the best ride of your life. Take my word for it, flying is amazing."

She believed him, but she didn't think the heat she felt inside and the butterflies dancing in her stomach had anything to do with the upcoming flight.

* * *

Erza was not in a pleasant mood. Not at all.

She and her king, Jellal, had been on the run for almost a year and she was quite tired of fleeing from their enemies. He had ordered her not to draw attention to them. Which meant that fighting was out of the question…

…but these guys were really testing her patience.

"Come on honey, let me see that pretty face." A large blond beast with rancid breath that she could smell as he leaned in closer had been relentlessly following her from vendor to vendor as she bought supplies for their journey.

She held her tongue even as his lackeys joined in. "Yeah sweetie, I can tell you have a smoking hot body under that cloak."

The red head could feel her teeth grinding together as she clenched her jaw, silently paying the nervous shop keeper for some of his bread before continuing her mission.

"Hey now, don't be so cold." This one was a scrawny brunette with a large nose and he was getting just a little too close for Erza's self restraint.

She tried with all her strength to ignore them, she really did, but when one of them reached out and put his large, grimy hand on her shoulder, she felt the thin string holding her self-control in check, snap.

In a flash, she threw the items she had collected on the ground and drew her sword from under her cloak.

"Don't presume to touch me. Trust me, you won't like the consequences." The tip of her blade sat inches from the blonde's throat and she saw him gulp.

"L-look lady, we didn't mean to cause no problems. Just some harmless fun. Right, guys?" Simultaneous nods came from his companions.

"Be more careful about who you decide to have your 'fun' with in the future." The blond nodded hesitantly and the knight withdrew, sheathing her weapon and retrieving her things.

By the time she had finished gathering it up, the men had disappeared, but she knew they would. They were just incompetent fools who thought the could bully a lone woman. They'd been mistaken.

She glanced around the street that held the market and realized that nearly every eye was fixed firmly on her, most of them wide with shock. Blushing a little, she replaced her hood, which had fallen back during her outburst, over her hair to cover her face. It was unlikely anyone in this town would recognize her as a royal knight of Edolas, but it was dangerous to walk around without a disguise. She was guarding a wanted man after all.

Deciding she'd had enough of the town and it's inhabitants, she made her way back to where she'd left the blue-haired ruler. It was a small abandoned shack on the edge of the city, hidden nicely among other houses just like it that had long ago lost their previous residents. Most likely to a bandit raid.

Opening the door, Erza immediately scanned the room for any threats. Everything appeared silent and empty, just the way she left it. The windows were open to the elements, paint peeled off the walls, and the debris of what was likely furniture at some point littered the floor. Nothing had been touched, not a single frayed curtain was out of place.

"Jellal, I'm back." It was still strange addressing him by his first name. They'd known each other since they were children, but to her he'd always been the king. Therefore, formalities and titles had always been a must. Now that they were on the run, he'd insisted she use his name, not his title. Calling him 'your majesty' in public could easily get them both killed.

"Erza." A blue head of hair shone in her peripheral and she turned to meet his gaze.

"I got the necessary supplies. We can keep moving as soon as the sun sets."

His deep brown eyes drug over her carefully, both admiring and studious.

"Did something happen? You seem… tense." He made his way across the room to his scarlet-haired companion.

"It was nothing. Some hooligans in town thought they'd be able to take me." Her eyes slit into a glare. "They couldn't."

He laughed and the sound warmed what her trip into town had left cold. "Of course they couldn't." His strong fingers ran through the closest lock of hair and she shuddered imperceptibly. "No one is a match for you. Not even me." His touch on her cheek made her lean into it unconsciously.

"Your majesty…"

"Please, Erza. No more of that. Here, we are equals." His thumb gently caressed her cheek.

Erza gave him a cocky grin, "In that case-" within an instant her lips were crushing his as he stumbled backwards. His shoulders thumped against the nearest wall, but she didn't stop. The fiery knight knit her gloved fingers through the hair at his nape and pulled. Her tongue licked his lips, begging for entrance that he was more than willing to give her. His own hands found her waist and pulled her body tightly to his own, needing her closer.

There was no armor to keep them apart, no social restraints. Not like in Edolas. There she had been a playmate in their youth and his knight when he was crowned king. There was never any room to be more than that. Glances that said more than words and small touches that told of restraint and need had constantly plagued them. The attack by Jude's army had been a curse on the kingdom, but a blessing for her. Finally, they had the chance to simply be a man and a woman. They touched, explored, _felt_-until Jellal gently pulled away.

"We really need to rest before the sun goes down. We're getting close, but it's still a long journey to the village in the mountains." It was a valid point, but as Erza struggled to regain her lost breath, the validity of the reason they stopped wasn't the issue. The issue was that they stopped at all.

"Why are you pulling away from me?" The bluenette had the decency to avert his eyes.

"I don't know what we're walking into as we get closer to the capital. I don't want to start something we can't finish." He looked back at her and his eyes softened. "I care about you too much for that. You deserve to have everything you want without worrying if it's still going to be there tomorrow."

Erza's gaze narrowed, "I think it is my right to choose." It was her heart on the line.

The former king just shook his head sadly. "I can't let you do that." He pushed her away. "I won't hurt you."

She backed off, but her eyes narrowed even further as she bowed stiffly. He said they were equals, but he still acted like her king. "Yes, _your majesty_." The red-head turned her back to the man she loved. "I think I will go rest now." She left him standing alone in the quiet afternoon, staring after her sadly.

She wasn't finished though. Not by a long shot. If Jellal thought she was going to give up just because he said so, he was sadly mistaken.

Erza Scarlet did not give up.

* * *

**AN: Well, looks like Erza and Jellal just showed up. Shout out to glitter-spires for being an excellent beta.**

**Things are going to start picking up within the next few chapters and I'm very excited.**

**Again, I'm going to warn that the rating on this is going to go up in the future.**

**Reviews and critiques are more than welcome, I thirst for them! I want to keep improving and for that, I need feedback.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Home

_Chapter 7_

_Home_

* * *

"Oh, wow! Natsu, this is amazing!" Lucy didn't even bother to hold onto her pink-haired transport anymore and threw her arms recklessly into the sky, her face turned into the wind. She knew he'd never let her fall and this opportunity was just too good to waste.

She thought she would be afraid to be up so high. Any wrong move would have her plummeting to her death but she literally _couldn't_ be scared. The feeling of the air blowing through her hair and the cool wind chapping her face was wonderful and familiar. It was as if she knew this feeling from another time, another place. Lucy had had a lot of dreams about flying growing up, but none of them compared to the reality of actually doing it. The bright sky stretched on in front of her infinitely and the ground below seemed insignificant and small.

The steady sound of Natsu's wings beating against the wind was like a drumbeat that inspired her to dance. That's what it was, she wanted to dance in the sky. The blonde giggled at her own giddy thoughts. How would you even do that? It didn't matter. She felt like a kid again. She could do anything or be anyone. This was freedom and, at least for the moment, she had it within her grasp.

"I told you it would be great! Flying like this, we'll reach the village before the sun goes down." He shifted a little, but his grip was firm and sure. "See those mountains over there?" Lucy nodded. Off in the distance she could vaguely see the outline of something rising out of the flat land below.

"Well, there's a valley somewhere in there and my home is in that valley. So we're actually really close." Home. The word put a small damper on her excitement. She no longer had one of those. No longer a princess, no longer a daughter, she was just…well she wasn't really sure what she was anymore. Not really anything, maybe not even a human.

"Hey." A comforting voice from above drew her out of her increasingly melancholy thoughts. "What happened? Do you feel sick?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm okay, just thinking." Maybe this would be a good thing. She was still alive and away from Hades, which was more than she could say yesterday. She had a new, very attractive, friend who was starting to become pretty important to her and could understand her past.

He related to her in a way that no one else ever had before and that was a gift that she would never be able to repay him for. She spent her entire life rejected simply because she was born a little different, but she knew he had experienced the same things. The happy-go-lucky man probably had it way worse than she had. Lucy thought back to the first time they met, the scars that littered his otherwise flawless skin and the welts from the lashing he'd just received and felt a pang in her heart. She really didn't like the thought of him being in pain. Gently, she wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders.

"Luce, you're being really weird." His hands squeezed a little where they touched her and she laid her head on his strong chest.

"I know. Just…" she hesitated, knowing what she wanted to say would make her seem even more strange. "I'm sorry."

Natsu looked puzzled but chose not to comment and for that Lucy was grateful.

* * *

They reached the village in the heart of the mountains just as the sky was beginning to turn orange and the day seeped into the evening. The valley sat well hidden deep into the mountain range. When Lucy caught her first glimpse of the quaint little settlement, she noticed how difficult it must be to find from the ground. Vast forests bordered it on all sides, filling up the valley and covering the mountains in thick greenery. It would be nearly impossible to reach on foot if you didn't know its exact location.

Slowly, Natsu drifted down just outside the village, within the tree line. He placed her gently on her feet, leaving his arms wrapped loosely around her for a few moments before he took a step back. After a big deep breath, he closed his eyes in concentration. Red mist gathered around him and Lucy realized he must be disguising his inhuman features again and she felt disappointment begin to weigh on her heart. She hated to see the beautiful crimson scales disappear. Not that he wasn't still gorgeous without them, he definitely was, but the real thing was always better than a mask.

"Why are you hiding what you look like? Don't the people here already know what you are?" It was all very confusing. If this was his home, he shouldn't have to worry about people being afraid of him or judging him. Even if her own home hadn't been a happy one, she knew how things _should_ be.

He rubbed the back of his pink head sheepishly and gave her a half-hearted smile. "It's just easier this way. I mean, of course everyone here accepts me and all its just….sometimes things kinda feel _weird_ if I don't look like a human. Like…I don't really know how to describe it. It's just uncomfortable I guess."

Lucy could tell that it was hard for him to talk about so she decided to let it drop. He said they were good people and she believed him, but even good people could have problems accepting things that were different. She understood that better than most.

She silently prayed that they didn't think she was cursed. She wasn't sure she could handle being an untouchable here where she was assured freedom, but when she glanced at Natsu, now fully human aside from his deep golden eyes and slightly pointed teeth, stretching his arm over his head with a groan, she realized that, no matter what, it would be okay. He would be with her, and that was enough.

Lucy gasped aloud as a new thought came to mind.

Levy was there too.

Running to her companion, she grabbed his arm and pulled on it urgently.

"What's the hurry, Luce?" He asked but he let her pull him in the direction of the village anyway.

"Levy is going to be there, right? I need to see her!" She had to make sure her friend had escaped unharmed. She wasn't sure she'd be able to forgive herself if Levy was hurt...

"Ah, yeah. I bet they got here yesterday!" He sped up so she didn't have to tug on him anymore and Lucy released her light hold on his arm.

It didn't take long and the forest opened up before them revealing the tiny village. Lucy noticed immediately that she could easily see from one side to the other where the forest began again. There were only a handful of rough timber buildings, probably homes if she had to guess, with one large structure situated in the center. Everything looked surprisingly new as though the entire thing had just sprung up out of the earth within the past couple of years. She saw gardens spattered around where things were just beginning to sprout and a rock-lined well nearby for water. There were a few people milling around, but she noticed that, as soon as they entered, all eyes fell on Natsu.

"Natsu's back!" Came a shout and a younger boy, probably around twelve, came bounding towards them, throwing himself at the laughing man.

"Hey, Romeo! I hope you took care of everyone while I was gone!"

The boy stepped back and put his hands on his hips, chest puffed out in pride. "Of course!"

"Natsu!" A female voice followed by another tackle-hug interrupted the reunion.

"Lisanna! How's Happy?" The pretty young woman pulled away, but kept her hands on his arms, a delighted grin lighting up her face.

"He missed you, but he's great. I made sure he had fish everyday to distract him." She took a step back and looked at the rather dumbfounded Lucy who had tried to slip off to the side in the excitement.

"Who's your new friend?" Her voice was kind as she gave the blond her full attention.

"Um," she wasn't used to introducing herself but she gave it her best shot, with a simple, "I'm Lucy." There was no need for a title, she wasn't a princess anymore.

The other girl beamed at her and immediately stuck out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Lisanna." When Lucy grabbed her hand she noticed it was very small and delicate, much like the rest of the girl. Her silvery hair was cut short and framed her face gracefully while her deep blue eyes nearly sang with happiness. The former princess couldn't help but feel a little envious of her girlish features and her open and honest manner. Plus, she and Natsu seemed to be really close... but the blonde squelched those unwanted thoughts at once. She couldn't let negativity color her first impressions of this place.

Those aquamarine eyes lit up. "Wow, your eyes are really amazing." They released each other's hands and Lucy felt her face heating up with the compliment. At this rate her cheeks were going to permanently be the color of a tomato.

"Thank you very much." She fiddled nervously with the hem of her top unable to maintain eye contact with the exuberant girl until another, very familiar, voice snapped her attention away.

"Lucy!" There she was, in one piece and grinning from ear to ear. Lucy's feet immediately began running towards her best friend.

"Levy!" The crashed into each other in a familiar and comforting embrace. "Thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried about you!"

The bluenette clung to her. "I'm safe. Gajeel got me out of there in a snap." She pulled back and gave her friend a very close inspection. "What about you? Are you okay?" Her chocolate eyes worried as she examined the blonde.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically, barely containing her relieved tears at finding her friend whole. Levy was safe and alive, not scratch on her and the former princess couldn't have been happier. "Natsu took very good care of me." She glanced at the pink-haired man as he laughed and chatted with the growing crowd surrounding him.

"Lulu, you're blushing." Levy giggled and Lucy's hands leapt to her cheeks which definitely felt flush under her touch.

"I am not! I'm just really happy to see you!" She defended, but her words held very little punch.

Maybe instead of staying red, her face would just combust. That was seeming more and more likely.

"Hey, blondie. Good to see you made it back alive." A deep voice came from behind Levy as the tall intimidating man from their escape came sauntering towards them, resting his forearm on top of the bluenette's head.

She immediately pushed it off. "Gajeel, I'm not your personal arm rest!" She pouted up at him and he just gave her a cocky grin in return.

"Too bad. You're really the perfect height for it." He teased which only made Levy's scowl grow deeper.

Lucy just giggled at the sight, drawing both pairs of eyes back to her. She waved them off gently.

"Don't let me interrupt. You guys just keep on doing..." her star-filled eyes were bright as she gestured to the arguing pair "...whatever it is you're doing."

Levy blushed at the mischievous look on her friend's face. "It's not like that!" She denied vehemently, her face warning the other girl to let it go.

"Like what? I didn't say anything." Lucy was enjoying having her friend with her again. It was a huge comfort to have a familiar face around in such an unfamiliar place.

"Tch. I dunno what you guys are talkin' 'bout, but I guess I'm glad you're here. Shorty was really worried 'bout you the whole time."

Lucy's smile grew gentle and she gave her friend another, less desperate hug. "I know. Thank you for taking care of her."

Gajeel looked away. "I just wanted to bust some heads in, that's all."

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu had managed to separate from his crowd and place himself at her side.

Before he could utter another word, Levy pulled away from her friend and stood face-to-face with the pink-haired man. Her gaze was direct and full of scrutiny: another inspection. Long seconds passed and everyone watched in silence.

Apparently she found what she was looking for because she nodded her head and stuck her hand out towards him. "I'm Levy, Lucy's best friend and former caretaker."

He gave her a dazzling smile and shook the offered appendage enthusiastically. "I'm Natsu, Lucy's new friend and former prison buddy."

Lucy expected it to end there but Levy did not seem ready to let go of the poor guy even after the shaking had stopped.

The bluenette pulled the man in closer. "If you ever hurt her, I'll probably kill you." Her grip visibly tightened and Lucy winced.

Natsu seemed oblivious to the rather serious threat or the way the girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't gotta worry about that. I'll take care of Luce no matter what." His words sounded easy, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and the smile never left his face, but they had his blonde companion looking very intensely at her hands as they busied themselves with the hem of her shirt. How was she supposed to face him after he said something like that?

This seemed to satisfy the bluenette and she released her tight grip on his hand, taking a step back. "Good. Nice to meet you, Natsu."

"You too!"

She turned around and brought her face close to Lucy's, giving her a thumbs up. "I approve." She whispered.

If her face wasn't on fire before, it definitely was now. Gajeel was snickering somewhere off to the side and, if Lucy wasn't so afraid he could kill her with a flick of his wrist, she probably would have punched him for finding amusement in her embarrassment.

Before she could admonish her friend, Natsu placed his warm hand on her shoulder. "I came to ask if you wanted to go see the elder."

"Is he the man that can tell me what I am?" Lucy asked, anxious. Natsu nodded.

"I'll find you later, okay Levy?" The other girl acknowledged her and watched, ever observant, as she walked away with her new pink-haired friend. Levy's eyes never left them and she didn't miss the moment that Lucy reached out for the man's hand. She also didn't miss the fact that he grabbed her searching fingers and they walked into the center building together, fingers laced familiarly, like like a couple.

"Oh my gosh."

Gajeel slid her a questioning look. "What's up, shrimp?"

"They were holding hands." Her face was slack in shock.

"So what?"

She turned and gave the large man a very serious look. "Lucy was rarely ever touched back at the castle. Really, I was the only one that touched her her entire life."

"And?" He didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Now he can touch her and she seemed totally fine with it. She even sought it out." Levy gestured with her hands, trying to make him see what was happening was kind of important.

"I'm still not getting it, shrimp."

"If there's something Lucy is really uncomfortable with, it's touching. She isn't used to it, but she _wants_ to touch him. It's kind of a major development if you think about it."

He shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Ain't it natural to wanna touch someone you like though?"

His obvious observation surprised the bluenette. "Well, yeah, but…"

"Well I thought it was obvious they liked each other. I told you that they did. I don't see the problem."

"There isn't a problem." She assured him quickly. "It's just…I guess they like each other more than I thought..." Her words trailed off as she looked back at where the two had disappeared behind the wide oak doors.

Gajeel smirked and ruffled her hair, making Levy glare at him. "You don't know everything, shrimp. Sometimes things just happen."

He was right, of course. It just felt odd not knowing how they became so close. She always knew everything about Lucy.

"I guess…"

"Quit yer poutin'. Weren't ya gonna go borrow a book from Wendy or somethin'?"

"Oh yeah!" She'd forgotten about that. Enthusiasm renewed, she headed off in the same direction her friend had just gone, the drake following behind her like a shadow.

* * *

The building they walked into was more crowded than the streets had been. People were gathered around tables drinking and talking animatedly about things Lucy knew nothing about. At one table two older men eyed her up and down before giving her warm smiles and lifting their cups in her direction. She managed to a weak grin back at them but her nervous fingers tightened around Natsu's hand a fraction. Looking away from them, she saw a curvy woman with brown hair literally holding an entire barrel of liquor up to her lips, drinking it in greedy gulps. When she pulled it away, she took a deep breath and belched loudly. The former princess was shocked and a little amazed at seeing a woman act so…_not_ womanly.

They were approaching a large wooden bar that seemed to be run by the stunningly beautiful woman behind the counter. Lucy couldn't believe how gorgeous the older woman was. A bright smile lit up her flawless face that was framed by a cascade of almost pure white hair. She wore a modest dress that still showed off her very curvy figure and Lucy suddenly felt self-conscious in her muddy traveling clothes with her mussed up hair that she knew was probably standing in a million different directions after her impromptu flight.

"Ah, Natsu! Welcome back! I heard you got yourself in some trouble again." Even her voice was beautiful and melodic.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle." He tugged gently on his companion's hand, bringing her closer to the bar. "This is Luce!"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Her smile was so dazzling, Lucy had to fight the urge to cover her eyes.

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"So, Mira, where's Gramps?"

The woman tapped her chin for a moment before answering "I think he's in his office right now."

"Thanks! I need to see him." Natsu maneuvered his blond friend to sit on a nearby stool. "Would you get Luce a drink? Just stick it on my tab. We've had a long trip."

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Water is fine." She was so nervous she had to clasp her hands together to keep from awkwardly fiddling with her shirt again. When had she picked up that habit?

"Coming right up!" She turned away to get the requested drink.

"Alright. I'm gonna go fill Gramps in on everything, but I promise I won't be long." The pink-haired boy turned to leave but stopped mid stride. He leaned in close, making Lucy feel flustered again. "Don't go anywhere, okay? I have a feeling he'll wanna see you after I'm done."

She had no problem staying right where she was, but didn't like the idea of being left alone with a bunch of criminals. They all seemed nice but she had very little experience in judging character. What if they decided she wasn't welcome and they turned turned on her? She couldn't fight them off, of that she was certain.

But all the former princess could say was "okay" and Natsu took off, heading further back into the building.

* * *

"Master Hades. I believe the princess has reached her destination." Ultear didn't look up as she spoke, continuing to stare at the map laid out in front of her.

When the king didn't answer, she continued.

"You said she would most likely head into the mountains. I lost her signal a for a few hours today, but it suddenly reappeared deep in the Hakobe Mountain range. Is that not where you speculated she would go?"

"Ah, yes. Makarov's little safe haven. As soon as I heard she was with the dragon boy I knew that's where they were heading. He keeps all kinds there." Hades couldn't help but smile as he thought about his former pupil. Makarov was being foolish if he thought he would be safe in those mountains forever.

"It would appear so, my lord." She rolled up the map and set it aside. "Should we dispatch immediately?"

"Yes. Best to get this little trifle settled and finished before it goes any further." He had no doubt who would be the victor.

"Who would you have me take?" Ultear was grinning, he could hear it in her voice. The woman was ruthless and she would likely enjoy this mission. It had been a long time since she had seen real combat. Edolas had not even been a challenge for her and he knew she longed for a way to test her abilities.

"Take your entire team." That surprised the woman and she instantly looked to her ruler in confusion.

"Everyone, my lord?"

"That's right. We must not underestimate how much power Makarov has accumulated in his little village." He knew that the other man had been taking in gifted people since the former king had passed the laws that outlawed magic. That gave him years to collect them and train them.

"But, my lord, I believe that I and perhaps one other would be plenty to-"

"No. Take everyone. If I know the old man, he has amassed something akin to an army in those mountains. I want him to know that not even his pathetic load of mages can stop me. Kill anyone who gets in your way and bring me the princess." He wasn't going to take any chances on Makarov trying to usurp his rule. No one was going to stop him, and his elite soldiers would make sure of that. This was his only warning.

That brought a full-blown smile to Ultear's blood-red lips. "Of course, Master Hades."

_Prepare yourself, Makarov. Reckoning is upon you._

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has shown an interest in this story. I meant to post this chapter a lot sooner, but things happen. I hope you're enjoying _Stars in Her Eyes_ and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I am going to warn you now that I currently have plans to raise the rating on this to M, but I'm not going to until I write the stuff that qualifies as that rating. Currently, it works well in the plot and will be included, if something changes I'll let you know.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and to my beta on Tumblr, glitter-spires for being amazing.**

**To the guest who binge read this thing and reviewed every chapter, thank you. I couldn't respond to you privately, but just know that it made me feel amazing getting those notifications every time you finished a chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Learning

_Chapter Eight_

_Learning_

* * *

"So, how did you and Natsu meet?" Mira asked as she slid the glass of ice water across the counter to Lucy.

"Uh..." How was she supposed to explain that they met in prison? She didn't want to immediately be seen as a murderer and talking about her time in prison would definitely raise questions she didn't think she could answer.

Fortunately, the subject changed itself when Mira's perfect lips lifted up into a warm smile. "Oh, my! You have the most amazing eyes! I feel like I'm looking up at the stars!" Lucy's reaction had long since turned into a reflex as she quickly lowered her head to hide her face.

"Oh, no. Please don't hide them. They really are lovely." Mira hooked one delicate finger under Lucy's chin to lift her face. "You may not have been popular in the capital with those eyes, but here, no one is going to be cruel to you because of them." Her face was so open and welcoming that Lucy wasn't quite sure how to respond to it.

The blonde tried to look anywhere but at the beautiful woman who continued examining her with a soft, understanding gaze. "They're cursed. I get why people don't like them." She mumbled.

"Lucy, look at me." The change in the other woman's tone forced her to comply.

Mira smiled and stroked her cheek gently like a mother would their child. "I don't think your eyes are cursed. Generally, eyes that are unique like yours are actually a blessing. Don't be so quick to believe what those people in the capital say."

Lucy smiled, truly amazed by the woman's kind words and soft touch. The warmth she was receiving was a balm to her senses that craved the acceptance and touch of another human being. These people seemed to touch her so easily. Natsu never had a problem with it and now this woman too. She didn't even know her, but was willing to offer her comfort, physical and emotional. Lucy's heart grew warm and her eyes started to water gratefully.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that from a total stranger…" with one last comforting stroke, Mira removed her hand and grinned down at the other girl.

"No one here will judge you by your looks alone. We've all had similar experiences so we understand. You seem like a very sweet girl and I don't think you'll have any problem fitting in here." Lucy really hoped that was the case. She'd never had a place to fit into before. "Besides, if you're here more than a day, there won't be any strangers left, only friends."

"Luce!" Speaking of friends, Natsu came bounding up to her all pink hair and smiles and her heart did a pleasant little jump at the sight of him. It was feeling she was beginning to get used to.

"Gramps wants to see you!" He threw an arm around her shoulders and, for once, Lucy didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed at the casual touch. She actually really liked the fuzzy feeling that it brought to her chest and there was no one here who would hold that against her. She could touch and be touched without fear.

Mira turned and gave her a wink before she left. "Don't worry. The master is very kind."

Lucy smiled in return and gave her a nod before getting up to follow her friend.

* * *

She didn't know what she was expecting but what she saw was definitely not it.

As soon as Natsu opened the door, Lucy started looking for the man who ran the village and of whom Natsu and Mira were obviously so fond. At first, she didn't see him at all.

"Natsu, there's no one here." The pink-haired man snickered behind his hand and someone cleared their throat. She had to look down at the floor to find the source of the new voice.

"Hello, Princess Lucy Heartfilia." He was…tiny. He would only reach her knees if they stood side-by-side. Aged and nearly bald, she somehow still felt an air of strength and pride surrounding the very small man.

"Hello, um," she realized she didn't know his name.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the founder, elder, and most handsome man in this village." He wiggled his bushy eyebrows and she heard Natsu scoff from somewhere behind her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Master Makarov." She knelt down to shake his hand.

"This is not the first time we've met, my dear. Though I doubt you'd remember the first time. You were even smaller than me then." He took her hand in greeting.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. He'd known her when she was a baby? The world suddenly seemed much smaller as they ended their handshake and she rose back up.

"How do you know me?"

The elderly man shot her pink-haired companion a look. "Natsu, I need you to leave. Lucy and I need to discuss something alone."

Natsu raised his hand as if to protest, but Makarov cut him off.

"Don't you have some valuables to retrieve from Lisanna?"

"Right. Happy will be mad if I don't go get him…and my scarf…." He muttered to himself before he looked to the blonde.

"Is it okay with you, Luce?" He was willing to disobey the elder for for her comfort? That was just silly. She looked down at the grinning man in front of her and back to Natsu before smiling and giving him a wave.

"You should go get your friend. Seems like he really misses you."

Still looking uncertain, he reluctantly left them alone. Without his comforting presence, Lucy's fingers began playing with the hem of her shirt.

"No need to be nervous, my dear." He must have noticed her anxiousness. "Please, sit down." He motioned to a nearby chair and she accepted it gratefully.

"Now, let's see…" He tapped his chin. "I met you not long after you were born. I was called there by your father because he had a…problem."

She grimaced. "Me, right?" Makarov nodded grimly, but continued.

"When I first saw you, I was amazed. You were quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Lucy gave him an incredulous look. "I'm quite serious. Not only did you have those magical eyes full of stars, but you were also alight with a glow all your own. You were like some celestial being come down from heaven." His look became wistful, like he wished he could go back and see that sight again.

"I've never glowed. Sure, my eyes are weird, but I can assure you, I have never _glowed_." that just sounded too strange.

"And I assure _you_, you did. That was why I was there. Your father knew he had to present his new daughter to the court or risk dissent among the lords. If they thought his offspring was cursed, that meant the rest of the royal line would be cursed, along with their reign. He couldn't risk losing face like that so he called in a soul seer to find out what you were and what could be done to fix it."

"So, you..._fixed me_?" The idea made her a little angry. Just the thought that her father believed she had to be 'fixed' hurt more than she would like to admit.

For a moment, the elderly man looked uncomfortable. "In a way. I did as your father requested and made you appear normal enough to the eyes of someone who did not know magic. As long as they didn't get too close, you would be an average girl. Beautiful, but unremarkable."

"So…you said you were also there to find out what I was." Lucy felt a strange longing in her heart to know what she was and why she was ostracized.

"Ah, yes. Your soul was not very forthcoming with the specifics. It already had protections in place before I reached you. However, I can say this-" He gave her a serious look, his ancient eyes forcing her to listen and understand.

"-you are rare and powerful. I've never seen another being like you in my entire life. It is very likely that you are the only one of your kind in the entire world." She didn't like the sound of that and the feeling of isolation she always had was like a heavy weight on her chest that threatened to crush her.

"A warning, as well." Her attention shifted back to the small man. "Just because I don't know what you are, doesn't mean that Hades doesn't." His face turned grim, the lines around his mouth more pronounced. "He was once a kind man and my mentor. He is a soul seer as well as a powerful mage. Though he never let on to that fact in front of the king. Natsu informed me of his desire to possess you and I think he may know what you are. Even I can see that you're valuable for your bloodline alone, if he knows what's inside you, I can tell you, he will never stop hunting you."

Lucy shivered at the reminder of the man who was to be her husband. She thought she was free of him, but apparently she never would be. Not as long as she lived.

"What should I do? I can't go back there. I just can't!" Her fear threaded into her voice and Makarov placed comforting hand on top of her own.

"Don't worry, Princess. Hades may be powerful, but so are we." She met his words with a confused stare. "This village is filled with powerful mages and magical beings of all sorts. After the king outlawed magic, I made this place to be a safe haven for those who would have suffered under that law. Here, we take care of each other. Now that you're with us, that includes you." He gave her a reassuring smile and quick pat on her hand.

"Natsu seems very fond of you." He changed the subject in an attempt to ease her distress. "Maybe because you have something in common."

"What's that?" Lucy was genuinely curious about her new friend. She was almost more curious about him than about herself.

"He is also the last of his kind." She really hoped he'd elaborate on that. Natsu was beautiful and amazing but she still didn't really know what he was.

"He is the last being with true dragon blood coursing through his veins. There are others here who have many of the same physical qualities as him, but none of them are true dragons. Drakes and wyrms, yes, but only one dragon." Ah, so that was it. She thought back to his glimmering scarlet scales, onyx horns, and deep golden eyes and a shiver of delight ran up her spine.

What a strange feeling.

"In certain circumstances, you should also be able to dispel the magic I used to hide your light. That is, if you're interested." He gave her an imploring look and she knew he wanted her to say yes, to accept that she wasn't cursed and that she _was_, in fact, rare and powerful, but she just couldn't. She didn't want to see even more evidence of what she'd been told her entire life was the truth. That she wasn't human, but a creature of darkness.

Lucy shook her head and Makarov released a dejected sigh. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. My door is always open."

As though summoned by their conversation, Natsu came barging through said door wearing a new vest and a scarf she had never seen before. Lucy found herself feeling a little sad that he covered up but she shook it off.

"Boy, you need to learn to knock." Makarov scolded, but there was no malice in his words.

"Yeah, yeah." The younger man made his way to Lucy languidly. "How'd it go?"

She gave him a pretty smile, "it was very…informative." The former princess was already feeling better, the dark thoughts about what was inside her melting away with his presence.

"We still need to work out your living arrangements." The elder scrunched up his face in thought. "Your friend Levy has been staying with Gajeel and Pantherlily. She insisted they needed a woman's touch around their place… There isn't a home in town that doesn't have someone living in it and it will take some time to build a new house. Perhaps Gajeel and Natsu could bunk together while we work and you and Levy could stay at Natsu's place."

The man in question visibly paled at the mention of living with Gajeel. "No way in hell! I can't live with the metal head, we'd kill each other!"

Lucy wanted to laugh at his reaction as he and Makarov began arguing about who was going to live where. She thought that if Levy really wanted to stay with Gajeel, and she figured she did by the way they acted around each other, then she didn't want to intrude on that. Besides, she and Natsu had been alone together for a while now and they had gotten along fine. Secretly, she wouldn't mind using him as her personal heater again.

"Excuse me." Her voice was loud enough to get both of the men's attention.

"If it's okay with Natsu, I can just stay with him." She was again fingering her hem and looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

The silence that followed her declaration was suffocating. Had she offended them? Did they think she was being inappropriate? She really didn't understand the rules in the real world, but knew an unwed man and woman in the same house was very taboo within the upper echelons of society.

Finally, someone spoke up. It was Makarov. "Ahem. Well, Natsu?"

"Uh…sounds good to me?" He seemed really uncertain and that just made her feel more ashamed.

"It's just…uh..N-Natsu and I…we traveled together and…um…I think he's a good person. I feel safe with him. I don't want to intrude or anything!"

If she'd bothered to look up from the floor she would have seen the surprisingly warm and gentle smile that crossed her partner's face. He really couldn't help it. She was just so cute while she stuttered through her completely unnecessary explanation.

"Luce. It's fine. You can stay with me as long as you want."

She looked up at him, still unsure until he threw his thumb into the air in the positive, making her smile. That was all the reassurance she needed.

"Well, seems that matter is settled. Natsu, have Mira hunt the princess up some new clothes and show her where the bath is. I'm sure she could use a good hot soak after what she's been through."

That sounded amazing to her.

* * *

Lucy sank gratefully down into the delicious heat of the natural hot springs that were just a quick walk from the main village. It felt so good she wanted to sob with happiness. The warmth soaked deep into her sore muscles, relaxing her tense shoulders and aching thighs. They may not have walked the entire way to this safe haven, but they had walked enough to leave the former princess longing for some of the luxuries she'd left behind, like hot water.

"It's amazing, isn't it." Levy sighed a little to her right. It certainly was.

"Levy, you have no idea how happy hot water makes me." She sank even lower, submerging herself up to her chin.

"Mira brought me here yesterday and I thought of you the whole time." The bluenette reached behind her to grab some soap.

"That reminds me. How did you and Gajeel get here so fast?" She asked as Levy handed her a bottle of thick liquid. She poured a copious amount of it into her hands before lathering up her hair.

"Um...well, we flew. Just like you did." The smaller girl sounded flustered and Lucy couldn't help but prod a little.

"So, he carried you through the sky all the way from the castle? It must have been nice, snuggling up to that hard muscular ch-" Levy splashed her with water and Lucy quickly dove below the surface, rinsing her hair and avoiding another attack simultaneously.

When she came back up, Levy was pouting. "I don't know why you think it's okay to pick on me when we both know you have a thing for Natsu."

Lucy blushed deep red and hoped that the fact her face was already pink from the heat hid the evidence of her embarrassment. "A thing? I'm not sure what thing you're talking about."

"Yes you do. The way you get this soft look on your face everytime you look at him, or the way you let him touch you all the time and you seem to enjoy it, or the-"

The blonde sputtered as she tried to stop the mortifying list from continuing. "S-stop! I get it, I get it! I act...funny around him."

Levy grinned slyly. "You also volunteered to stay at his place instead of bunking with me. I wonder why…" she tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Well, I just didn't want to come between you and your new _friend _is all." She crossed her arms indignantly over her full chest.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, _Luce_." The bluenette laughed loudly as her friend turned almost entirely red at the sound of her new nickname.

Having had her fun, Levy slowly settled down and her laughter quieted. It was time to talk. "Lucy…" she was hesitant to start a conversation she knew was going to be awkward, but pushed through. "…what really happened to the king?"

The question caught her off guard and her face went completely blank as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm not…I'm not sure."

The smaller girl gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? You were there, right?" She in no way thought her friend was responsible for her father's death, but had to know what really occurred. The blonde was _there _surely she saw something?

"I don't remember!" Lucy threw her hands over her face, lost. "I wish I did, but I don't. It's just a big blank spot in my memory. I went there to talk with him, and then he was dead, murdered. I either did it, or I let it happen. I'm guilty no matter what…" she trailed off in despair.

Levy moved to comfort her, but the blonde turned away. "Don't. Please. I really don't want to think about this right now."

"Alright." She answered carefully. She didn't want to further upset the distraught girl. "Hey, let's get dressed and go eat something. I'm sure you're hungry." Lucy nodded.

Levy let it drop, but she didn't like seeing her friend so lost and confused. Without the immediate threat of death or becoming someone's property, she had nothing to distract her from the fact that she had witnessed her father's murder, whether she remembered it or not. The bluenette understood that she didn't want that to taint her new-found freedom, but that didn't do anything to answer the question.

Who really killed the king?

* * *

_**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out there! I've been pretty busy, but I finally got it posted. I really hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys make writing worth it. Until next time!**_


End file.
